London
by small-ant38
Summary: Kurt and Puck are best friends, they are planning on going to London for Christmas break. But something unexpected happens at the airport and it will only get the two closer all along the week. Slash, Puckurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi guys ! I'm back with another multi chapter fic. It's another Puckurt pairing (of course =) ) and we'll get to see Blaine a lot. I don't know if you like him or not but for my part I like his character so he won't be a jerk here (not too much.) If you don't like him, well I'm sorry for you.**

**The first chapter goes from the beginning of season two to short after Kurt met Blaine. The second chapter will take place around halloween and the rest of the story during the christmas break.**

**I really hope you'll like this story !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

When Kurt first went into that restaurant to apply as a waiter, he had not any afterthoughts, and how could have some, he had no idea who worked there. The place was not far from where he lived, it was decent and the food was really good. What had decided him though, was that the staff really seemed nice and he liked to be part of a team with good vibes. So that day he went to the restaurant at four, thinking it was the ideal time since there were barely no more clients and the chef might still be here. He was right, when he opened the door he found a waitress in the dining room picking up some dirty plates from a table where there were no more clients.

"Hi, I'd like to see the boss or whoever takes care of the job applications." He asks politely, trying to give a good impression.

"He's in the kitchen, right here." She answers, pointing at a door behind her.

"Thanks." He says, then he walks to enter the kitchen, he's always been shy but right now he must show that he can talk to someone he doesn't know sounding casual and not afraid at all. He's rehearsed it tens of times before coming here, he can do it. The chef is taking off his white apron when Kurt catches glimpse of him. He walks straight to the man who must be forty, not much older, he looks nice and Kurt relaxes a little bit.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'd like to apply as a waiter, I saw you were looking for someone." He says a little too quickly but all in all it is not that bad considering that he had expected to be stuttering.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Joe." The man says. "Do you live in the neighborhood ?" He asks.

"Yes, five minutes from here." Kurt answers.

"Great, can you start tonight ? We've got plenty of reservations and I had no idea how Wendy was going to manage to wait the whole room by herself. If you do good, I'll keep you." The man says.

"Great, I can start tonight, no problem, I'll do my best. At what time do you want me to be here ?" Kurt asks.

"Well since you don't know the place be there at half past five so someone will show you around. We all eat together before the clients get here." He says and Kurt already loves his job.

At twenty past five he's here, in front of the restaurant, wondering if he should enter now, sure it gives a good impression to look eager to work but he doesn't want to look like the chef's puppy in front of the other members of the staff. He waits five minutes just in case and finally enters the place, loving the decoration. He walks in the corridor that leads to the kitchen. That's when he sees him. He's not supposed to be here, it's Kurt's workplace now, it has nothing to do with school. Obviously fate doesn't like him very much because Noah Puckerman is standing here, at the end of the corridor, a white apron around his waist, his shoulder resting on the wall smirking at a dumbstruck Kurt.

"Hummel, I was just waiting for you." He says still smirking. Kurt raises an unimpressed eyebrow but before he can even retort something too smart for the jock standing before him to understand, the chef joins them.

"Hi again, you're here on time, perfect." He says smiling. "I can see you already met Puck."

"Oh we know each other Joe." Puck says, his evil smirk still in place and Kurt hates himself for ever considering working here.

"Wonderful, I like when the members of the staff has affinity between each other, it makes the clients feel good. Well Puck I'll let you show Kurt around so he'll be ready for tonight." Joe says, going back to his kitchen.

"Sure." Puck replies, going into the dining room, not even checking if Kurt is following him. Much to Kurt's surprise, Puck doesn't insult him in any way, he doesn't pick on him or even talks about school. He shows him how the tables are displayed around the room, how to place the plates, the cutlery, tells him everything he needs to know in a very professional way.

"So you're a waiter as well ?" Kurt asks when Puck is done showing him everything, much to his surprise Puck bursts out laughing.

"Haven't you seen the 'hawk ?" He asks gesturing his head. "I'd scare people away. Nah, I'm in the kitchen doing the dishes and burning stuff. But I think the clients are gonna like you with your baby face, you'll have a lot of tips." He smirks again.

"I do not have a baby face." Kurt defends himself.

"Dude, I admit I look like a prisoner who's killed lots of guys, just admit you have a baby face." Puck says looking proud of himself.

"Whatever." Kurt replies.

"Dinner's ready." They hear coming from the kitchen, Kurt gives a look at his watch to see it's only quarter past six.

"I can't eat now." He tells Puck.

"Either you eat now or you wait 'til midnight." The other boy shrugs heading towards the kitchen where all the staff is sitting at a long table that wasn't here before. Of course when he gets to the table, the only remaining place is situated right next to Puck. He tries not to show his annoyance and sits quietly even though everyone is staring at him.

"Guys, this is Hummel." Puck says, pointing at Kurt with his fork. Kurt glares at him.

"Puck, come on." Joe says looking exasperated. "This is Kurt, our new waiter." He introduces the boy.

"Hi Kurt." They say. They are all more less young and look really nice.

"Hi everyone." Kurt says shyly.

"But he digs when people call him Hummel." Puck adds in a low voice but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I do not." Kurt says, trying to kick him under the table. Unfortunately his foot lands on the leg of the girl sitting before him.

"Oh they're flirting under the table, that's cute." She says, and she's not saying that in an insulting way but it still gets Kurt slightly angry, he doesn't want people to think he and Puck are flirting. But that's how it all started.

Everyone in the staff gets along very well, they make jokes all the time and the latest joke is about Kurt and Puck flirting. At first Kurt was afraid it would piss Puck off since he's a sex shark and stuff. But he actually thinks it's amusing and laughs along with the others when Kurt just doesn't make any comment about it. He just secretly hopes that no one in the staff knows Blaine or his chances of ever being his boyfriend are ruined. Because at the moment, Kurt is very much in love with a member of the Warblers, convinced that the boy is the man of his life.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will come soon no one can resist my hotness, isn't it true Hummel ?" Kurt hears, it breaks his trail of thoughts and he looks up to see it's Puck talking to him. He has been working in the restaurant for two weeks and is totally comfortable with everyone now.

"What ?" He asks, not having a clue about what Puck is talking about.

"That blow job you said you'd give me." Okay, he's totally comfortable with everyone except when they talk about that damn blow job everyone keeps on talking about. It's a silly joke that came from Puck and everyone went on with it as if Kurt was really going to do it.

"Seriously Noah ? Well, don't give up on your dreams if that's all you've left." He retorts, making everyone laugh and Puck blush.

"Oh c'mon, you're totally dreaming of doing it." Puck replies.

"Actually my dream would be to see you perform a Broadway number tap-dancing." Kurt says.

"Okay, I'm out" Puck says standing up and leaving a laughing Kurt at the table. Puck doesn't want the members of the staff to know that he's part of the McKinley high glee club so as soon as Kurt starts talking about it he simply disappears. That's Kurt's way of shutting his mouth when he tries to make him uncomfortable.

However that afternoon, none of them has a way of ditching conversation. There is this client who wants a bottle of red wine, at least that's what Wendy tells Kurt. So the boy goes to the cellar, under the restaurant, it's a dark gloomy place he doesn't like at all. He starts searching the Château Latour 1981 that Wendy told him she needed but can't find it. After ten minutes of intensive search, Kurt is going to give up and go back in the restaurant for help when he hears footsteps in the stairs.

"Hey dude need help ?" Puck asks as he steps into the cellar.

"I can't find find that damn red wine Wendy needs, it's called Château Latour 1981." He tells Puck who nods and starts searching as well. That's when they hear the door slamming shut and a childish giggle behind it. "You must be kidding me." Kurt says as he walks in the direction of the door. Of course it's locked. "Open the damn door !" He shouts, punching and kicking it as much as he can. "It's not funny at all ! Open the fuckin' door !" He yells.

"Chill out dude it's just a prank." Puck says.

"Well it's not funny okay ?" Kurt snaps at Puck who's standing behind him.

"Hey don't take it out on me, what's your problem ?" Puck asks, sitting on the ground his back against the cold stoned wall.

"I'm claustrophobic okay ? I can't stand being locked up in little spaces like here." Kurt admits, kicking the door angrily one last time.

"Come and sit here, they'll open the door eventually." Puck says calmly.

"Why did they even locked us in here in the first place, it's not like it's funny." He says angrily, sitting next to Puck.

"Why d'you think ? They're just waiting for you to give me this blow job and they'll open afterward." Puck shrugs.

"Then we're locked here forever." Kurt states, not amused in the slightest.

"I thought you were claustrophobic." Puck says, giving him an evil grin.

"Not at that point." Kurt retorts. Puck laughs and they remain in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"So, why do you work here ?" Kurt asks to make the conversation.

"I started three years ago, to, you know, help my mom to make ends meet." Puck says, surprising Kurt. "She got a promotion last year and now she can handle us but I keep on working here cause it's nice and I can save money." He explains.

"That's nice. You know, helping your mother." Kurt says.

"Why ? Did you think I was a selfish jerk who doesn't care about anything ?" Puck asks, it doesn't sound accusatory, he sounds more curious.

"Oh sure you're a jerk but I didn't know you cared that much about your family." Kurt replies on the same tone.

"I'm a cool dude as you can see." Puck says, his ego talking. "Still don't want to give a cool dude a blow job ?" He asks, smirking again. "I'll close my eyes so I'll picture a hot chick instead of a dude with a baby face." Kurt elbows him in the ribs.

"First you'll never get that blow job, stop dreaming, my mouth has so much better things to do than to wander over your male parts and second I do not have a baby face." Kurt says.

"Whatever." Puck shrugs. "So, why are you working here ?"

"To save up money for next year, I'd like to take Rock dance classes." Kurt says.

"Really ?" Puck asks in disbelief.

"What ? Doesn't sound gay enough for you ?" Kurt asks.

"Rock dance sounds cool for a guy like you." Puck says.

"Who d'you think I am ?" Kurt asks.

"Honest answer ?" Puck asks, Kurt nods. "I thought you were an uptight guy who thinks he's superior to anyone with a stick up his ass." Puck says, receiving a cold glare from Kurt. "But you're quite cool in the end." He finishes, the answer making Kurt trying not to smile.

"Well, you're not the big emotionless jerk I thought you were." Kurt replies.

That's how their friendship started. Seeing each other every night and week ends and working together made them closer, much to Kurt's surprise, Puck even came and talked to him at school about senseless things, he even had the jocks lay off Kurt after that time when they beat him up. One month before, Kurt would have laughed if someone had told him that one day he would be pleased to see Noah Puckerman walking to meet him in the hallway of McKinley, but now it seems a natural thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of it ? This chapter is more of an introduction to the story, but ayway, please let me know what you think of it !<strong>

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Or Wendy. I could have sex with her, she's quite hot and cool at the same time and she's totally into me. I wouldn't go out with her though, she'd be too annoying and requires to much attention, but just once it could be nice. Nah that's not a good idea, she'd hate me for not calling her back and stuff and it would not be good since we see each other every night. And then, there would be tensions at the restaurant and it would not be nice to work here anymore. There would still be Kurt to be cool to him, he'd obviously be on my side, right ?

"We could use that !" Kurt says excitedly. Puck had not listened to a single word that had been said since the beginning of the meeting, he always shuts his ears down when Figgins starts to talk, the guy is the most boring on earth. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying ?" Kurt asks annoyed.

"Yeah." Puck lies. Kurt quirks an eyebrow, damn it's like he can read his mind. "Okay no." Puck admits.

"Figgins was saying that the state wants to-"

"Dude, if I don't listen to all the crap Figgins says, there's a reason, get to the point." Puck says making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Don't call me dude."

"Alright, baby face." It earns his an elbow in the ribs, okay he deserves it.

"So I was saying, the state wants to encourage the senior years students to go abroad during the year so, for those who are interested they give a scholarship to help them." Kurt says almost jumping in his seat. Puck doesn't see the interesting point in all that but tries to pretend being interested.

"Cool." He says evenly.

"Come on, we could totally use this to go somewhere during the Christmas break, you said it would be nice to leave Lima for a while."

"When I said to leave Lima I was talking about going to Chicago or maybe New York, not to go in another country." Puck retorts.

"But it's a unique occasion ! We've both saved up money and with the scholarship we could totally go to Europe !" Kurt says, he looks completely ecstatic at that point, making Puck smile.

"And what the hell would we do in Europe ?" Puck asks because, really, what the hell do they have they didn't have in the US.

"Have you never wanted to go to Paris, or London, or-"

"Hey slow down, if we're going somewhere it's definitely not Paris. British people may have a weird accent but at least they speak English, I'm not going somewhere where the dudes speak weird languages." He says, and at the sight of the sparkle in Kurt's eyes, he knows the smaller boy has realized that he just accepted to spend some days abroad.

"So you're okay with that ?" Kurt asks hopeful.

"British chicks had better be hot." Is Puck's only answer and it earns him a huge hug from his friend. "Okay, so now, if you could just let me breath that would be nice." He says as Kurt doesn't let go of his neck.

"Sorry. I'm just being a little too-"

"Ecstatic in front of the awesomeness of the guy sitting next to you ?" Puck cuts him off. "That's normal, everyone tends to realize how awesome I am one day or another." He says evenly.

"In the plane, you'd better not take any luggage, just your ego might weigh the maximal authorized." Kurt retorts. Puck doesn't comment.

"Who is it you're texting all the time ?" Puck asks, noticing Kurt sending a text for the tenth time that day. Kurt quickly puts his mobile in his pocket.

"No one." He says, innocently brushing a bang out of his forehead, that gesture in itself is a huge ad saying that he's lying, Puck got to know that.

"Whatever." He says, as if he were not interested even though he's just waiting for the occasion of stealing his mobile and sort out that mystery.

And that occasion appears in the afternoon when the boys are sitting in the choir room, Kurt quietly doing his homework while Puck is playing with all the instruments.

"Who the hell plays the xylophone ?" He asks as he plays dumbly with the instrument. "I mean can you picture yourself 'Hi my name is John, I'm a lawyer.' 'Hi, I'm Tom, I'm a professional xylophonist.' Seriously ?" Puck asks, laughing at the ridicule of the idea.

"There's no way I can work on my algebra with you here, I'm going to the bathroom." He says sighing as he leaves the room. Puck smirks, proud of himself when he sees Kurt leave his sight. He walks to the messenger bag at Kurt's place and fumbles in it to find Kurt's Iphone in the right pocket.

"Bingo. So, what do we have here ?" He asks out loud although he's all by himself. He doesn't really know how to use this kind of phones, but for having searched in Kurt's phone before, he knows directly where to find the texts. He opens the first conversation with some guy named Blaine and finds out that they've been texting a lot. Not as much as Kurt has been texting with Puck, of course, but still, for someone Puck has never heard about, it's huge. He reads some texts and soon realizes that Kurt has a huge crush on that Blaine dude. Puck feels a little betrayed by the fact that Kurt hasn't told him about it although they spend so much time together, but he would never admit it, he does not in the emotional stuff. And the dude sounds cool, very much gay, but cool, so Puck is happy for Kurt and that is all.

"What the hell are you doing with my phone ?" Kurt asks from the door, he sounds angry and that's fine because Puck loves to piss him off.

"Just checking things, you know. Like that Blaine dude, looks like you're having a huge crush on him." Puck says smirking. Kurt blushes furiously at that statement.

"I do not have a crush on him, he's just a nice guy I met." Kurt says still flush.

"Goodbye and sweet dreams." Puck quotes, imitating badly Kurt's voice.

"So what ? It's a nice thing to say." Kurt defends himself.

"And totally natural." Puck smirks. "you never told me sweet dreams." He remarks.

"So what ? Is Noah Puckerman jealous ?" Kurt asks, sending Puck a mischievous grin.

"Jealous ? Oh please, you can keep your cheesy stuff for Blainey, I don't want it." Puck says.

"Hey, but you're jealous for real, aren't you ?" Kurt says, looking honestly surprised.

"I ain't jealous, Noah Puckerman ain't never jealous." Puck replies, giving Kurt his superior look.

"I kind of learned how you behave Puck and when you starts talking about yourself at third person it means that you're not sure of yourself." Kurt states.

"I'm not jealous." Puck says. "It's just, we spend like all our time together and you don't even tell me when you meet a dude you really like. I tell you every time I hit on a chick, that's what bros do." He tries to explain, although referring to Kurt as a bro is a weird idea, that's more less what they are.

"That's because you know I'm not going to go and see the girl you're seeing and scare her away." Kurt replies;

"As if I was seeing only one girl." Puck states, faking indignation. Kurt shoots him a stare. "Alright, I'm not gonna scare him away. I never did that, I don't see why you think that." Puck says, pouting at Kurt's unfair accusation.

"You must be kidding." Kurt says, but Puck doesn't change his expression. "That client who was nice to me and talked to me, the one who asked my number Puck." Kurt says, and suddenly Puck remembers, the perv was at least thirty years old and was almost asking Kurt if he could fuck him in the bathroom of the restaurant.

"Dude, that guy was a perv !" Puck says to defend himself.

"You threw him out of the restaurant but took back my number before he could go." Kurt retorts.

"He had been peering at your ass all along his lunch !" Puck defends again, thinking it is stupid to fight upon the fact of Puck protecting Kurt.

"Whatever." Kurt says, sitting on his chair and taking back his calculator.

"Will I get to meet him or what ?" Puck asks. He knows Kurt was naïve and he doesn't want the boy to find a perv or a psycho as first boyfriend.

"I don't think so, and anyway I don't get to see him much often since he doesn't live in Lima. Now will you do your homework so your mother won't take your bad grades on me ?" Kurt says.

"I already told you, I'm not doing my homework at school, it's a question of definition, if it's called homework it's because it's made to be done at home." Puck says, proud of his reasoning.

"And where do you plan to do it since you can't even remember the color of your desk because of the mess that's on it ?" Kurt asks.

"Dude you sound like my mom !" Puck complains, kind of impressed at how much Kurt sounds like his mother.

"Your mother wouldn't help you cheating at your math test." Kurt remarks, and he has a point.

"Fair enough. So tell me about London." He says eagerly. Kurt smiles widely and Puck can tell that he's very enthusiastic at the idea of going to Europe.

"Well, I've never been there, of course, but it's an amazing city !" He says excitedly.

"All I know is that they did kick ass movies there !" Puck says "Wait, Hooligans and V for vendetta take place in London, right ?" He asks unsure.

"Yes, but the Parliament's still intact though. It looks so beautiful ! And we'll get to see it for real !" Kurt says, and Puck gets to discover that every time he thinks that Kurt has hit the top of excitement he can always go higher.

"What if you calmed down a little bit ? You're gonna have a stroke if you go on like this." Puck says, although he's amused.

"You're not going to say you don't want to go right ?" Kurt asks, slightly panicked.

"Dude, I wanna go there as much as you do, but if you go on like this you're gonna die before we even buy our plane tickets." Puck explains.

"I'm wonderfully healthy if you want to know, but thanks for your concern." Kurt replies, his chin high.

"D'you think Burt will agree with letting you go so far with me ? It's not like I'm his favorite guy in the world." Puck says evenly. He's been to Kurt's place three times and it was to receive a cold look from the man who never even talked to him.

"I'm not asking him to pay for the trip so I don't think he'll disagree and if he does, he doesn't have any valid argument to prevent myself from opening up to other cultures." He answers, self confident.

"Great, 'coz I'm not going in England on my own." Puck warns. "I'll hide you in my bag if Burt doesn't let me any other choice." He says.

"Didn't know you needed me so much, Puckerman." Kurt teases.

"Pfth, I just need a guide and a wing man to pick up chicks." He retorts.

"Sure." Kurt says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all thank you for your feedback and story alert and favorite story (although it's a lot of pressure since there was only one chapter). From now on I think I'll post a chapter every two days because I'm not done writing the fic and I don't want you to wait too much when the end comes.**

**Thanks again because you're really great ! Please go on, I love to know what you think of the chapters.**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"And you don't talk to strangers." Burt says.

"Dad, I'm going to spend a week in London of course I'm going to talk to strangers but I'll be careful don't worry. And Puck will protect me in case something happens, which I doubt." Kurt replies to keep his dad's mind at peace.

"And knowing that that kid is going with you is supposed to reassure me ?" Burt asks quirking an eyebrow.

"You spent all yesterday night threatening to kill him if something happened to me, I think it's enough to be sure that he'll take care of me. He'd do that anyway but you don't seem to believe me so..."

"He'd better. Now tell me again, when you're out of the airport you ?"

"Dad we already did that tens of times !" Kurt complains looking at the entrance of the airport eagerly.

"Kurt ?" Burt warns him.

"Fine. When we're out we take the Northern Line and change at Embankment then we take the Bakerloo line to Regent's Park and the hotel is not far from the station. Can I go now ?" He asks eagerly.

"And you be careful." Burt says again. Kurt doesn't answer, he pecks his dad on the cheek and opens the door of the car to take his luggage in the trunk.

"I'll call you as soon as we land." Kurt assures his dad. Then he walks to the entrance of the airport, taking his ticket in his hand. He looks around to see if he finds Puck but he's nowhere to be seen, they agreed on meeting in the lounge so it's normal. He passes all the security checks and soon enough he is standing in the crowded lounge, his messenger bag around his shoulder. Kurt feels a bit lost in the middle of stressed out strangers and Puck-less. He should be here, they had agreed on meeting at 10am, and it is five past ten. He tries not to appear to worried though, maybe Puck is only hiding to stress him out, it is very Puck like to do such thing. So he simply sits on a empty chair and takes out a newspaper from his bag. It's hard to concentrate on fashion advice though when all he wants is to look around every single second.

"Kurt !" A familiar voice calls him. Kurt freezes instantly. His brain was ready to hear Puck's voice calling him, he wouldn't be startled if it was him. But instead of Puck's voice he hears Blaine's. Kurt panics, Blaine is not supposed to be here, he had said that he could not go with them to London when Kurt had asked him. So Kurt has not prepared himself to face the handsome curly haired boy that is standing before him now. If he had known, he'd have had a facial and combed his hair knitter and-.

"Hi Blaine." He says, hiding his panic at perfection. "I didn't expect you to be here." He says casually, he doesn't want Blaine to think he doesn't want him here.

"I didn't think I'd be here either, but I found compromise to make everyone happy." Blaine explains smiling and Kurt melts at that smile.

"That's great." He says happily although there's a huge shadow ahead. He hasn't told Puck that he's invited Blaine. He was certain that the boy would not go to Europe with him so when he had offered him to come with them, it was pure fantasy when he hoped he would come. The thing is, he has no idea how will Puck react when he would be told that Blaine is going with them. It was supposed to be the two of them having fun for a week, after all. But Puck would understand, how many times was it supposed to be a Saturday afternoon the two of them playing video games or other things and Puck canceling at last minute, or worse, bringing a girl with him so they made out the whole afternoon while Kurt tried not to throw up, after all ? Blaine keeps on talking while Kurt's head is a mess of thoughts and he doesn't register what the boy is saying, he just looks at him in amazement, thinking of the week ahead, that they would probably be together by this time in a week. He doesn't register when Blaine says "we" instead of "I", doesn't notice the way he keeps on looking around worried. What he does register though, is the kiss he shared with a blond long haired boy who just appeared by his side.

"I was getting worried." Blaine tells the boy, smiling not happily but in relief.

"I'm sorry the bus was late." The intruder says apologetically. "Won't you introduce us ?" He asks.

"Oh, sure." Blaine replies. " Jeremiah this is Kurt, a good friend of mine, Kurt this is Jeremiah, my boyfriend." He says.

"Nice to meet you. Blaine said a lot of great things about you." Jeremiah says shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt can't say such a thing, Blaine never mentioned he had a boyfriend, he never said anything about a Jeremiah and Kurt was not hallucinating when they flirted at the coffee shop or when they went to the movies. Betrayal is something he rarely got to experience but right now, that's exactly what he's feeling. Before he can answer to Jeremiah, his phone rings, he grabs it to find it's Puck calling, his savior.

"Puck where are you ?" He asks, praying whatever god he doesn't believe in for Puck to be here looking for him.

"At the entrance of the lounge, I can't find you." His friend replies.

"I'll be here in a minute, don't move." Kurt orders him. "I'll be here in a minute." He tells the two boys standing before him. He walks quickly through the crowd to find the familiar face of Puck, all he wants right now is to cry all the tears his eyes can handle and disappear from the face of the earth. But he can't. He can't show Blaine how bad he's taking the news that he has a boyfriend, so, instead he will strike back. He spots Puck five feet away from him and runs to him. He doesn't think twice when he takes him in his arms, trying not to cry though.

"Uh... Okay, happy to see you too." Puck says awkwardly, patting his back gently.

"Blaine is here." Kurt says, going straight to the point. "I offered him to come but I never actually expected him to come you see ?" He starts.

"Thanks for telling me." Puck says coldly.

"I'm sorry, I really thought he wouldn't come. But now he's here with his..." Kurt can't bring himself to say it, his voice starts quivering.

"If you don't end your sentence I'll never understand why you're upset. You should be all jumpy that your prince charming is here." Puck says, obviously irritated that Kurt has not told him anything.

"He brought his boyfriend. He never told me he had a boyfriend, I feel so stupid." Kurt says.

"Jerk." Puck mutters.

"But I'm certain he has feelings for me, we flirted and everything. I … I'd like to make him jealous." Kurt says lowly, hoping that Puck hasn't heard him.

"And how d'you plan to that ?" Puck asks. "Having sex with the boyfriend ?" He asks a mischievous grin on his lips.

"I'm not a random slut Puck." Kurt retorts. "But I thought that maybe, if you disagreed I'd totally understand and I'm not going to blame you or anything-"

"Just spill already." Puck cuts him off.

"Do you think you could pretend to be my boyfriend ? I swear I won't ask you to kiss me or anything, just to make him jealous." Kurt clarifies. Puck thinks about it for a few seconds and grabs Kurt's hand.

"Sure. He'll think he stands no chance against a hot piece like me. But you'll owe me." He says and Kurt nods eagerly, ready to do anything after what Puck agreed on. "Let's go meet your jerk." Puck ads.

"Don't call him that ! He's really nice." Kurt says, trying to look natural while holding Puck's big hand in his.

"Kurt, the guy flirted with you and everything while he had a boyfriend without even letting you know he had one. Sorry but he's a jerk. And I am so threatening to kill him if he ever hurts you when you're dating." Kurt sighs but says nothing, Puck is a lost cause, he knew that even before they started being friends. They walk to the two boys still hand in hand.

"Blaine, Jeremiah, this is Puck, my boyfriend." Kurt says, trying not to burst out laughing at what he's saying. He scrutinizes Blaine's face as he takes in the words he just said. He can see a glimpse of surprise and disappointment in his eyes but it quickly vanishes.

"Glad to meet you." Blaine tells Puck, shaking his hand.

"Same here." Puck replies unenthusiastically. Kurt squeezes his hand tightly, couldn't he just make an effort ?

"I don't like him." Puck says once they're on the plane. Kurt and Puck have their seats next to each other, far from Blaine and his boyfriend, much to Puck's pleasure.

"Puck come on, you don't even know him, you'd really like him." Kurt says looking irritated.

"He has a boyfriend Kurt. He flirted with you while he had a boyfriend." Puck says again to prove Kurt he's right. "Maybe you're blinded by love or some shit like that but that dude is not a good guy."

"Look, I'm sorry okay ? I should've told you about Blaine and the fact that I had offered him to come. But please don't ruin the week just because you're mad at me, we still can have fun."

"It's not you I'm mad at, it's that jerk. But yeah, you should've told me." Puck replies moodily.

"I assure you we'll have time just for us since they'll do boyfriends stuff." Kurt says bitterly.

"We'd better have at least one night so you can help me to find a hot chick." Puck says. "By the way, how do you plan to put it up ?" He asks.

"What are you talking about ?" Kurt asks.

"Pretending to be boyfriends." Puck says, making Kurt blush furiously.

"I... If you don't want that's okay." He says quickly, looking at the seat in front of him.

"Never said I didn't want to do it." Puck shrugs. "But how will we manage to put it up, I'm talking about the technical details like will we walk hand in hand, make out and stuff like that."

"I haven't thought about it yet." Kurt admits. "Just, please, be nice to Blaine and Jonah, they-"

"Jeremiah." Puck cuts him off.

"What ?"

"His name, it's Jeremiah. I'm not the one who won't be nice to him, he told you his name half an hour ago." Puck says.

"Well, I'm sorry I find it hard to act friendly towards my crush's boyfriend, but I'll mange to because I'm a decent person and you'll do the same." Kurt says.

"You're asking me so many things, I should write them down so I'll make a bill in the end to tell you what you owe me."

"Are you serious ?" Kurt asks.

"More than ever. Dude, it was supposed to be a nice week between bros, you turn it into a week of acting to get into your crush's pants. I haven't decided yet what you owe me but it will be huge." He says matter of factly.

"But that's what friends do, I don't have-"

"Chill out, I'm not gonna ask you ten thousand dollars or anything you can't give me." Puck says because Kurt looks all tensed up suddenly. And it's true, he doesn't want to steal anything from Kurt, he just wants him to regret ever inviting Blaine without telling him. "I need to pee." He adds, standing up.

"So elegant." Kurt points out. Puck chuckles and stands up to go to the toilets. Of course its taken and while he's waiting Blaine appears by his side, much to Puck's displeasure.

"Hey." Blaine says politely. When Puck doesn't answer he adds. "So you're Kurt's..."

"Boyfriend. Yes." Puck completes when Blaine hesitates. The curly haired boy nods.

"That's great. I thought that you were just a friend though, you know, the way Kurt talked about you, you didn't sound like his boyfriend." Blaine says and Puck smirks, he has a role to play and he's really good at it.

"That's because we were friends even before being boyfriends, so being together is like a great bonus you see ?" He says proudly, realizing that he'd love to have a girlfriend like that, someone he can make out and have sex with (well Blaine thinks that's what they do) but with whom he can be like he's with Kurt. Because Hummel is really cool, he had never realized before because, he has to admit it, he never tried to get to know him. The difference between him and the jocks is that Kurt is clever, but he doesn't brag about it except when he has to shut a jock's mouth and that's hilarious. Blaine looks at Puck with a look the mohawked boy can't figure out.

"Happy for you then." He says, not even trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm. It pisses Puck off but he does not say anything because otherwise Kurt will be pissed at him and their trip is already screwed up, he doesn't want to make it worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, here is third chapter, I hope you liked it. Please please, let me know what you think of it !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"So, where are you staying ?" Kurt asks once they are going out of the airport. The flight has lasted so long, Puck feels like running and jumping right now, but he won't because, well, he's not alone and he doesn't know how British people will react.

"We don't know yet, we decided to come this week." Blaine explains and Puck despises the guy more and more.

"You're lucky, when I called the hotel to confirm the reservation they told me we have a four beds room." Kurt says making Puck want to smack him behind the head. Hadn't Kurt said that they'd have time to have fun the two of them ? And Kurt perfectly knows that Puck doesn't like Blaine so what's his problem ?

"We wouldn't want to bother you." Blaine says embarrassed. _Too late for that, Hobbit._ Puck thinks.

"You're not bothering us in the slightest." Kurt replies smiling. _Yes they are. _Puck thinks shooting Kurt a very meaningful look, hoping the boy can read his mind. But Kurt doesn't look at him, he's lost in a loving contemplation of Blaine that makes Puck want to throw up.

"Then we'd love to share your room." Blaine answers with a charming smile which is not half as good as Puck's.

"Great !" Kurt says. "Then, let's take the subway." He says following the signs that indicate the subway. When they're walking, Puck catches Kurt's hand, glad to have an alibi to talk to him in private. He slows down, making Kurt slow down as well and soon enough they're walking behind the two other boys.

"What the fuck ?" He whispers to Kurt.

"They won't ever find a room in London during the Christmas break Puck." Kurt answers in the same tone. So he knew Puck doesn't like the idea but offered them to stay anyway, great.

"So what ? It's their business not ours, c'mon they can't stay with us !"

"They have nowhere else to stay but don't worry they won't bother us." Kurt says.

"Which line do we take ?" Blaine asks them, Kurt automatically drops Puck's hand and walks to them, a big smile on his face.

"Northern line." He says politely before Puck has time to lead them in the wrong direction to get them lost in the far suburbs.

During the time they a in the subway, Kurt barely gives Puck a glance, too busy drooling over Blaine, and Puck already regrets wasting all his money in this stupid trip. Seriously, what good thing could come out of it ? He is pretty sure the two prep boys are head over heels for museums and Kurt would pretend to be too, even though he is not. There is no way Puck is stepping inside a museum, except for the London Tower because Guy Fawkes has been in prison and killed there and this guy was a badass. But that's all, even if Kurt is mad at him he doesn't care, he's the one who's mad here, Kurt can say whatever he wants, Puck is pissed off for the whole trip and that's final.

"I can see only one bed here." Blaine states once they're standing in the room. Puck shakes his head in disbelief at that guy's stupidity, not even trying to hide it as he walks to the door next to the bathroom. He opens it to find a little room with a queen size bed in the middle of it.

"We're gonna have to share the bathroom." He states before collapsing on the bed. Kurt enters the room with his huge valise he can barely carry and closes the door behind him. Puck doesn't even look at him though.

"So, do you want to have a walk in the neighborhood ?" He offers Puck. But the boy won't answer, maybe he's being childish but he wants to let him know he's mad at him. "Are you listening to me ?" Kurt asks, Puck shuts his eyes, his hands crossed behind his head. "Okay, I'm sorry, but it's not like you never did anything like that before. How many times have you brought girls when we were supposed to spend an afternoon together ?" Kurt asks.

"I never ruined a whole week of fun for a chick." Puck retorts.

"I didn't plan it and you know he's important for me." Kurt says, he looks sad now but Puck won't take pity on him, for once he's not the one to blame.

"Whatever, I am so making him jealous." Puck informs Kurt, tired of this conversation.

"Don't make him mad, please." Kurt asks still looking sad.

"What he did made you mad, right ? And the deal is for me to make him jealous and that's what I'm gonna do." He says. "'m gonna take a nap now." He adds to end the conversation. Kurt nods.

"Me too, I'm going to sleep on the floor." He says and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, this way if they enter our room they won't be suspicious. I already slept in your bed before, not because I'm your fake boyfriend means I'm gonna rape you or something." He says, crawling to take only one side of the bed. "But just so you know if you take all the comforter I am so gonna kick you out of the bed." He warns the boy. Kurt nods and slips in the bed, he looks really sad and this time, Puck feels bad for him. "I don't think he really likes him you know." He says gently.

"Really ?" Kurt asks, sounding upset. Puck passes his arm around his shoulder and brings him closer to him.

"He looks at you the same way you look at him, you know those stupid lovey-dovey eyes you do ?" Kurt elbows him in the ribs slightly but shifts closer to Puck to rest his head on his torso.

"Thank you." He says lowly. "I'm really sorry you know, I wish they hadn't come so we'd have had only fun and no drama."

"Yeah me too." Puck says. "Baby face." He adds before drifting into sleep.

When Blaine wakes up it's five in the afternoon. Jeremiah is wrapped around him which pisses him off. He can't sleep in the same bed as him without having the boy on him. He wiggles out of his hold and stands up, he doesn't want Kurt to see them in that position. He's already not pleased at Jeremiah being here, he would have liked to come here by himself to be alone with Kurt and have a chance to seduce him. But now he's glad that Jeremiah's here or he would have been the third wheel and it would have killed him. Things were going really well with Kurt, and the boy seemed to like him for real, so what the hell is he doing with that guy ? He looks like a junkie or some kind of guy who's been in jail, Kurt has nothing to do with a guy like that, he's not his type. And the worst part is that Kurt has never told him that he had a boyfriend. He's talked to him about Puck but from what he gathered the guy was his friend, maybe his best friend but that's all. Okay, Blaine had not told Kurt that he had a boyfriend either but he was planning on dumping Jeremiah so he's not the bad one here. He goes to the bathroom to check on his face and goes back in his room. He wants to have a walk not to have to talk to Jeremiah, his boyfriend is supposed to go see his family the next day and Blaine is looking forward to seeing him leave. He wants to have some time alone with Kurt right now, because when they're just the two of them, they really have fun. So he slowly opens the door of Kurt's and Puck's room and what he sees breaks his heart. They're lying under the covers, Kurt pressed against Puck, his head resting on his torso, Puck's hand possessively wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. It makes things much more real suddenly because Blaine had been thinking that maybe Puck is forcing Kurt to be his boyfriend or he'd beat him up or something, but Kurt looks at peace and pleased to be here.

"Uh, guys ?" He says, feeling awkward. Kurt moves slightly, his hair a mess that makes Blaine melt. He opens a tired eye and looks at Blaine.

"Hey." He says sleepily with a small smile and Blaine would give anything to get to see him waking up that way all his life.

"Hey, I was heading out to have a walk, do you want to come with me ?" Blaine offers. Kurt yawns and nods, making Blaine's heart jump with joy. He attempts to get out of the bed but Puck seems to be holding him tighter, making Kurt chuckle but Blaine curse internally.

"Puck." Kurt calls him, trying to wake him up, the last things Blaine wants.

"Mmm" Puck whimpers.

"Puck, I'm going to have a walk, you stay here and rest okay ?" He says much to Blaine's pleasure. Unfortunately the guy opens his eyes, sees him and frowns. Blaine knows they dislike each other and he hopes that it is because Puck is jealous of him somehow, maybe he feels threatened, and he'd better because Blaine really wants to date Kurt, and he's pretty sure he will since Kurt seems to really like him too. Puck nods tiredly, he puts his hands on Kurt's waist and leans on him to kiss him on the cheek in a very possessive way. Okay, maybe it was an affectionate way but Blaine doesn't want to see it like that. For him Puck is only with Kurt for sex because he's hot and that's all, even though the mere idea of Kurt having sex with someone else than him drives Blaine mad. When Kurt stands up he's only in his boxer briefs and Blaine's mouth goes dry, he's never gotten to see Kurt in something else than his fancy designer clothes, but right now he's the hottest human being Blaine's ever seen. "Let me dress, I'll be here in a minute." Kurt tells Blaine who nods and closes the door.

"Feeling hot, baby face ?" Puck asks Kurt, smirking as the boy is looking for his clothes. That's when Kurt realizes that he has his morning wood. He blushes furiously and throws whatever shirt he has in his hand at Puck's face.

"Oh my, and Blaine just saw me !" He says, realizing the embarrassment of the situation.

"I'm pretty sure he was all hard just seeing you like this." Puck says, his smirk still in place. Kurt throws another shirt at his face, not caring if they end up wrinkled, it will be worth it.

"It's not funny !" He tells Puck still fumbling in his valise to find the shirt he's looking for.

"You're right it's hilarious." Puck says.

"Would you mind stop making fun of me and help me to find my blue shirt please ?" He says irritated by Puck's childishness.

"You mean that one ?" Puck asks, Kurt turns around to find Puck wearing his tight shirt around his squared shoulders, a proud grin on his face.

"Take it off it's too small for you you're going to tear it up !" Kurt demands, scandalized.

"Come and take it if you dare." Puck challenges him, quirking his eyebrows.

"I have no time to play Puck." Kurt says, standing by his friend who's still comfortably lying on the bed, his hands under his head.

"You have so much time to play, it's only eight, you never wake up before half past nine usually." Puck retorts. When Kurt leans to grab the shirt, Puck grabs him by his waist and makes him fall on the bed, tickling him badly.

"Stop that." Kurt says out of breath because of the laughing.

"You're so enjoying it !" Puck says tickling him harder.

"Not because I'm... laughing means that I … enjoy it." Kurt manages to say. As Puck is busy tickling him, he doesn't notice a sleeve of the shirt slipping off his arm and Kurt raises the opportunity to grab it and take back his shirt. "Ah ! I won !" He says when he's out of Puck's hold, holding proudly his shirt in the air.

"Will you dare wearing that ?" The mohawked boy asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"My shirt is wonderful, there's nothing wrong with it." Kurt says, his chin high.

"You sure ?" Puck asks. Kurt looks at his shirt to see it's wrinkled all over.

"That's your fault !" He tells Puck, irritated. "I had planned to wear it for the first day, what am I going to do ?" He asks desperate.

"I dare you to wear it anyway." Puck says smirking.

"I'm not wearing that !" Kurt says offended.

"Either you wear it or one of my T's. Or you're a chicken." Puck says, obviously having fun in this.

"I'm not doing either." Kurt replies.

"Think about it, you wear one of mine and your lover will be dying of jealousy seeing that." Puck explains. Kurt thinks about it for a while, he thinks about what Blaine has done to him and the answer comes naturally.

"Alright, but just once and I get to choose the T shirt." He says to make things clear and Puck looks happy of that decision.

"I'm pretty sure you can pull off my T's." He says.

"Of course I can, I can pull off any outfit." Kurt replies with his glorious self sufficient tone.

"Then prove it, I'm watching." Puck says, installing himself comfortably on the bed, his arms crossed on his torso. Kurt starts fumbling through his luggage to find the jeans he needs and puts them on. Then he goes to Puck's small travel bag to choose between the three shirts he has brought with him. He picks a black and white one with Sid Vicious on it and shows it to Puck to ask for permission.

"I brought this one on purpose since, you know, London, the Sex Pistols. Would be all kinds of fun to see you wear something with Sid Vicious on it." Puck says grinning. Kurt takes it as a yes and puts on the shirt and his black skinny jeans. Luckily the T shirt is not so big for him so he doesn't look like a stupid clown. He grabs his jacket and his bag. "You were right, you can even pull off my T's, you look like a freakin' rock star like that." Puck says making Kurt smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment so thank you very much." Kurt says, turning to the door.

"Hey." Puck calls him before he can open the door, Kurt turns around. "I totally made him jealous with that kiss didn't I ?" Puck says proudly.

"Maybe it was a little too much, but yeah I think he was kind of jealous." Kurt says. He leaves a proudly smirking Puck as he goes out of the room. He finds Blaine waiting for him by the door of the room, he smiles at Kurt as he walks to him.

"Are your ready ?" The curly haired boy asks, smiling slightly.

"Yep." Kurt answers.

"No." Kurt hears Puck say, he turns around to see Puck walking through the room in only his boxer briefs. Kurt hopes Puck is not going to say some stupid thing or to insult Blaine since the latter is already frowning. Puck walks to Kurt a small smile on his face. "You forgot something." He says. He enters the bathroom mysteriously and goes out one second later his hand wet. He passes it through Kurt's hair, making a mess of it. Kurt tries not to show how shocked he feels at the mess his hair is by now. "There, now you look like a real rock star with my T shirt." He says smiling proudly at Kurt and innocently at Blaine. He pecks Kurt on the cheek again, making Kurt fight back a huge blush and goes back in their room.

"Now can we go ?" Blaine asks, failing at hiding his irritation.

"Sure." Kurt says, embarrassed. He's impressed at the way Puck is behaving. When he asked him to play the part of his boyfriend, he had feared Puck to not play the part at all. But now he was playing it with passion and was impressive. True, they were close even before they left, they were really good friends having sleep overs to play video games and had already slept in the same bed, but Kurt thought that Puck would not be that comfortable with him to behave like his boyfriend. Puck was really proud of his reputation and Kurt thought he would never do anything to threaten it. But there is something that makes Puck behave like a perfect boyfriend and it scares Kurt because he thinks it's because Puck doesn't like Blaine at all and wants to give him hell. And that's not a good thing, Puck is Kurt's best friend, if he doesn't like Kurt's potential boyfriend things are not going to be easy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I thought I could give you a chapter tonight to start the week end with a good dose of jealousy.**

**Your reviews are wonderful, please go on and I'll love you even more if possible !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I can't believe I'm shopping on Oxford street." Kurt says excitedly. Blaine gives him a warm smile.

"I didn't expect to buy so many things but that's really great. Although I doubt I'll ever find a way to close my suitcase at the end of the week." He says.

"I had planned it, I took a bigger bag on purpose to have room for all the clothes I was going to buy here." Kurt says, he knows himself too well not to be prepared for that type of things.

"Do you want to go and see the Parliament and Big Ben ?" Blaine offers. Kurt feels embarrassed suddenly.

"I can't. I'm sorry I promised Puck we'd see it together." He answers awkwardly. He'd love to go and see all that now, with Blaine, but he can't do that to Puck, he's already asking a lot from his friend.

"I understand, don't worry. Couple stuff." Blaine says, looking down to his coffee. "It's funny, you know, the way you talked about Puck I thought he was just a friend to you." Blaine says, not making eye contact with Kurt. And Kurt can't believe it, is Blaine really telling him that ? After what he's done to him ?

"Well, we were friends before getting closer you know, it just happened." He says, cursing himself internally for not having thought of his and Puck's imaginary love story.

"You look very close." Blaine states, and Kurt feels uncomfortable suddenly. "I heard you laughing this morning." He says. Kurt smiles slightly, he loves spending time like that with Puck, although he's always picking on him it's in a funny way and Kurt loves that.

"We are. Very close, I mean." Kurt says.

"But you look so different, no one would ever think you're dating just at seeing you." Blaine adds and Kurt is already fed up with the 'he and Puck' conversation. "I mean, I don't mean to sound rude, but he looks like he's been in jail or something like that."

"Oh but he's been in jail." Kurt states, hoping Blaine would drop the Puck conversation by fear of having to deal with Puck's violence if he upsets Kurt. That's the moment Kurt's phone chooses to buzz. He grabs it on the table to find a text from Puck.

_Don't u cheat on me._

Kurt smiles to the text and imagines Puck bored out of his mind in the room, lying on the bed still in only his boxer briefs texting him.

"What do you mean he's been in jail ?" Blaine asks looking totally shocked.

"He's been in juvie for two weeks two months ago." Kurt explains writing his reply to Puck.

_You're not my boyfriend Puckerman, I can do whatever I want._

Then he drops his phone on the table again and looks up at Blaine who stares at him with wide eyes.

"What has he done ?" He asks.

"He didn't hurt anyone if that's what you want to know." Kurt answers, tired of repeating the story over and over again.

_I am for now, if u don't want to get what chicks who cheat on me get, ud better keep your tongue to urself._

Puck replies making Kurt chuckle.

"And still, you're dating him ?" Blaine asks bewildered.

"He's not just a delinquent, and I knew him before he did all that and I know the reasons, so yes I'm dating him." Kurt says, that sentence still sounding awkward.

_You've never been in a real relationship, no girl ever cheated on you._

Kurt replies quickly.

"It's still kind of creepy." Blaine states and Kurt is tired of this.

"So, tell me about Jeremiah." He says. And now it's Blaine's turn to be embarrassed, Kurt smirks to himself.

_U really wanna taste the Puckster punishment for those who cheat ?_

Kurt bursts out laughing at that statement.

"Hum, sorry." He tells Blaine. "So ?"

"He's really nice." Blaine simply says. Kurt quirks an eyebrow, is that all he has to say about his boyfriend ? Ever Kurt who's not really dating Puck has more to say about him.

"And that's all ? I mean, he's your boyfriend you should..." Kurt trails off.

"Well, at first I was head over heels for him, I serenaded him and everything but then I met someone who's so much better than him." Blaine explains.

"Then why not breaking up with him ?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I don't know how to do it, he really likes me and I don't want to hurt him." Blaine explains and Kurt's heart melts at those words, but he still doesn't forgive Blaine for not telling him, even more if he was planning on dumping his boyfriend.

_Either ur ignoring me or the jerk is fucking u in some gloomy cubicles, anyway it's no good for u young padawan._

Kurt bursts out laughing again, Puck sounds really bored right now.

"We should go back to the hotel." He states, feeling bad for leaving his friend alone.

"Puck missing you ?" Blaine assumes with a fake smile on his lips.

"Not really, but I feel bad leaving him alone for so long." Kurt answers, standing up. Blaine nods, clearly disappointed, but Kurt doesn't mind, maybe does he not feel guilty at leaving his boyfriend alone, but Kurt cares about Puck.

When they enter the room again they find a very much asleep Jeremiah who hasn't moved an inch. Kurt enters his and Puck's room and finds his friend half lying half sitting on the bed, still half naked as Kurt as expected, eating a cookie.

"You look like a child this way." Kurt tells him as he drops his shopping bags against the wall.

"You are baby face, remember ?" Puck says. "So how did it go ?" He asks. Kurt shrugs.

"Normally, I guess." Kurt answers, sitting on the bed and taking his shoes off. Puck says nothing and Kurt turns around to find him looking at him expectantly. "What do you want me to say ? It was nice, we did shopping, we drunk a coffee and that's it." Kurt says, almost disappointed that nothing else happened.

"Good." Puck says, lying back.

"Good ? Do I have to remind you why we are pretending to be dating ?" Kurt asks.

"To make him jealous. And he is, mission accomplished." Puck states.

"The ultimate goal of all that is for he and I to be dating Puck." Kurt says. Puck rolls his eyes.

"If you never make a move on him then you'll never date him." Puck says.

"It's not as simple as that, he's got a boyfriend." Kurt states. "He wants to break up with him by the way." He adds.

"Come on, you're both eying each other, trying not to jump on the other, just make a move, his boyfriend will leave directly, believe me." Puck says.

"Well, maybe it's that simple for the stud you say you are but it's not so easy for me, I never had to make a move on anyone before." Kurt says embarrassed.

"You made more moves on Finn seriously." Puck states amused. Kurt glares at him, grabs the comforter and attempts to roll Puck inside of it. Then he throws himself over Puck to prevent him escaping his cage.

"You don't talk about that !" Kurt warns him.

"You have to admit that it was funny." Puck says laughing from inside the cover. Kurt puts all his weight on Puck's form, even though he knows that it won't hurt him much.

"From now on we'll pretend it never happened." Kurt decides.

"Or." Puck starts as he jumps out of the comforter and wraps Kurt inside of it, reversing their positions. "I handcuff you to the bed and go tell your prince charming about that lovely crush you had on your now step brother." Puck states, blocking Kurt's hands to prevent him from moving.

"Has anyone already told you that you were a jerk, Noah Puckerman ?" Kurt asks.

"Actually you did like thousands of times but I never get tired of it." Puck says.

"Now will you release me ?" Kurt asks, not able to breath properly.

"You're quite comfy you know." Puck says, shifting comfortably on Kurt's back.

"Jerk." Kurt mutters. "Help !" He calls. "Blaine please help me !" But even before Blaine could get here, Puck mumbles something angrily and stands up. He doesn't say anything, leaves the room to lock himself in the bathroom. Kurt sighs and gets rid of the comforter, Puck really can't stand Blaine and it's getting to him. He opens the door to join Puck and talk to him.

"Is everything alright ?" Blaine asks, sat at the desk in the corner of the room. "He looked pretty angry." He states

"Yeah it's okay." Kurt says. He knocks on the bathroom door. "Puck please let me in."

"There's no lock." Puck mutters from inside. Kurt enters to find Puck in the shower, he closes his eyes and sits on the cubicle.

"Are you okay ?" He asks.

"Yeah." Puck replies moodily.

"I already apologized thousands of times Puck, can't you just drop it for once ?" Kurt asks hopeful.

"Did I say something ? No, so I don't see what's your problem."

"My problem is that you're my best friend Puck and if you can't even stand when I talk about the guy I want to date I don't want to imagine how we'll manage to all get along if I ever date him." Kurt says honestly. A long silence follows his statement and Kurt dreads what Puck is going to say.

"Then just don't ruin every moment of fun we have talking about him." Puck replies. Kurt feels slightly guilty and nods even though Puck can't see him.

"I'll do that." Kurt agrees. Another silence follows. "So we are... we're okay ?" Kurt asks hesitantly. Puck turns the water off and Kurt closes his eyes again.

"Yeah we're okay dude." Puck says clapping his shoulder, a towel around his waist. Kurt tries not to be amazed too much by Puck's perfect body, he's already gotten to see it before, and he's trying to seduce Blaine, he shouldn't admire his best friend's abs. He offers a weak smile to Puck and stands up, Puck instantly takes him in arms and hugs him.

"Puck we're not boyfriends, remember ?" Kurt says in the hug. It's not that he doesn't like this kind of affection from Puck, but his friend is pushing his role really far and Kurt still doesn't know what Puck wants from him in exchange.

"There's no lock on the door, maybe he'll open it." Puck says, scrutinizing the door.

"Not a chance, he thinks we're having a couple fight." Kurt states.

"Oh that's no good for his jealousy." Puck says. "We'll need to make it better." He states. Kurt quirks an eyebrow, how does Puck think he's going to manage it when he already does a lot. "I get it ! Sex !" He says proudly.

"We're not having sex Puck." Kurt states the obvious. Puck looks at him like he is the dumbest guy.

"We don't need to have sex, they just need to believe we're doing it. We'll do sex noises tonight." Puck says excitedly. "If that doesn't make him jealous it means that he's not gay." Puck says.

"I'm not doing it." Kurt replies.

"Oh come on, if I'm the only one making the noises he'll think I'm using you as a sex slave or something. And look at me." He says showing off his body. "He will think he totally doesn't stand a chance to tap your ass since a babe like me is already taking care of it." He says with a charming smile.

"That's a charming way of talking about my virginity Puck, thank you." Kurt says flushed. "And although your idea could be appealing I'm declining the offer, I'm not doing sex noises."

"Then he'll think you're blowing me. Why not." Puck shrugs leaving the bathroom. And Kurt is flushed again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for you reviews, they're really great ! Please let me know what you think of this chapter !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Wasn't your I phone in charge just here ?" Puck asks Kurt as they go back to their room. They had just said goodbye to Jeremiah who was going to visit some family for two days. Blaine was taking him to the train station so Puck and Kurt were on their own now, they had plans to go on Piccadilly circus and Trafalgar square. But apparently their plans had just been modified.

"Oh my, my charger is not here as well !" Kurt says panic stricken.

"Hey calm down it's just a phone." Puck comforts him as he checks the pockets of his jacket. "And all my money." He adds, closing his eyes defeated.

"You must be kidding." Kurt says walking to his own jacket and checking his wallet which was empty as well. "Fuck !" He swore making Puck snap his eyes open.

"Did you just swear ?" Puck asks bewildered.

"Shut up ! They stole all our money and my phone !" Kurt says, tears already leaving his eyes and streaming down his face.

"It's nothing, we just need to go to the police station." Puck comforts him. "Listen, I'm gonna go to the office of the hotel, tell them what happened, meanwhile I give you my phone and you call Burt. Deal ?" He says handing his phone to his friend. Kurt nods weakly and Puck throws his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay, everybody gets robbed you know, it's not as dangerous as if we had had an accident or something like that, okay ?"

"Okay." Kurt says.

"I'm going downstairs now." Puck says leaving the room. Damn, as if that trip wasn't bad enough they had to have their stuff stolen.

"Hello, how can I help you ?" The hostess asks him, not even trying to hide the fact that she was checking him out.

"We've been robbed. My friend and I just had all our money and his phone stolen." Puck says, not even trying to be polite. The strategy is based on scaring the opponent in order to get everything he wants.

"Really ? Oh I'm really sorry, I'm calling the director." The chick says grabbing the phone. Puck keeps his eyebrow frowned until a man who calls himself the director comes to him.

"So, I heard you've been robbed young man." The man says, he looks kind of friendly, that's weird.

"Yes, our money and my friend's mobile." Puck repeats.

"How much money ?" The director asks.

"three hundred pounds." Puck replies. Actually they had two hundred and fifty pounds but the guy's not supposed to know.

"Ouch." The man says in an exaggerate way that makes the hostess laugh. Puck doesn't laugh though, he's pissed he wants everyone to know that.

"Alright, then we're going to watch the CCTV and see if we can see who robbed your room." He says, Puck nods and follows the man inside his office. He switches on a little TV post and plays with the remote. "There." The man says and Puck leans on the desk to see the images on the screen. He sees the four of them leaving the room, Blaine holding Jeremiah's bag like the gentleman he isn't and Kurt and himself following just behind. "I'm sorry kid, there's nothing I can do." The man says switching off the TV.

"What ? We haven't even watched until the person enters our room !" Puck says.

"You didn't lock the door. The hotel isn't responsible if clients don't lock their door."

"We were just going to the stairs for Christ's sake ! Show me those fuckin' images !" He shouts to the man who throws him an unimpressed stare.

"Sorry, I can't. Now, since I can see that it really embarrasses you, I can offer you to not pay for your week in our hotel." Puck thinks about it for a while, he really wants to punch that guy in the face, but in the meantime he doesn't want to create them more troubles.

"Okay." He says finally.

"Wonderful." The man says standing up. Puck says goodbye but not before the man writes down his engagement not to make them pay their week here, better safe than sorry right ?

"They can't do anything." He states as he enters their room and collapses on the bed.

"Are you serious ? It's their hotel !" Kurt says revolted.

"We hadn't locked the door. But we won't have to pay for the week. And the hostess told me that we should go to the police station." Puck says.

"Then, here we go." Kurt states, already at the door.

"Have you called your dad ?" Puck asks.

"No I couldn't catch the signal." Kurt replies. "I really thought the week was going better." He says moodily.

"I'm going to kill myself." Kurt says as he searches his bag for his metro card.

"Don't fuckin' tell me that..." Puck says as he fumbles in his pocket but can't find any card. He kicks the gray machine with his foot. "Fuckin' wonderful ! Let's walk to the police station !" He shouts angrily. They start walking in the direction the hostess has given them and soon enough they can't recognize a thing.

"We've been walking for three fuckin' hours, can't we just admit that we're lost now ?" Puck asks sitting down on random stairs on the side of the street.

"The lady I just asked told me there's a police station at the corner just here." Kurt states, offering his hand to Puck to stand up. Puck grabs the hand, stands up and walks to the corner Kurt indicates. They find the brick red building of the police station right where the old lady had indicated it. When they enter the building, they find themselves in a small room with a cop sitting behind a desk, watching TV. When the man notices them, his eyes darken, and Puck assumes his Mohawk has something to do with it but he doesn't care. Kurt explains everything once again to the man who frowns and nods when he has to.

"So what are you gonna do about it ?" Puck asks, when he says nothing.

"There's nothing I can do about it." He says looking down at his papers.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do ? You're a police man, we're tourists who just got robbed all their money you fuckin' do something !" Puck tells the man, even more pissed.

"Do be rude young man." The cop says in a self sufficient tone.

"I'll be rude if I want to ! You do your damn job and do something about it." Puck shouts, punching the table with his fist to intimidate the guy.

"Puck calm down." Kurt says.

"You two, out of my station !" The man shouts at them, but looking hatefully at Kurt.

"Wait. Why are you throwing us out ?" Puck asks. The cop doesn't answer, still pointing at the door. "It's not that you can't help us, it's that you don't want to help him !" He states, trying not to shout.

"You leave my office now." The cop warns them.

"Come Puck." Kurt says, grabbing Puck's sleeve. But Puck doesn't go, he was already pissed but now he's completely outraged.

"I'm not fuckin' leaving, that guy is a fuckin' homophobe !" Puck says.

"I don't care Puck, come here we're leaving." Kurt says.

"You should listen to your boyfriend young boy. If we can call that a boy." The cop says, chuckling. Puck doesn't waste a second, he punches the guy the hardest he can. The man falls out of his chair but before the boys can leave, two other cops arrive, alerted by the noise. They handcuff Puck and put him in a cell, before he could even defend himself.

"I'm sorry Puck." Kurt says, sitting outside Puck's cell. Puck quirks an eyebrow, Kurt has been staying here ever since Puck has been locked up, trying not to show Puck that he was crying but there were silent tears on his cheeks.

"What are you sorry for ?" Puck asks.

"You know, if I hadn't been here all this would have never happened." Kurt says his voice quivering a little.

"It's not your fault, stop crying." Puck tells Kurt, hating to see him cry like that.

"It's like I make everything worse ever since we got here." Kurt says. "First I offer Blaine to come and I'm heart broken, then I ask you to pretend to be my stupid boyfriend and now that." He says desperately.

"Hey, not stupid. Those sex noises I made last night were totally awesome, I didn't know I was that talented." Puck says making Kurt chuckle.

"And that wasn't at all embarrassing." Kurt says, he had spent the night his head in his pillow, trying not to die of mortification or hilarity. "You're not going to be the third wheel you know." Kurt says. "It's what you said this morning, but the goal is to make him feel like the third wheel." Kurt states. Puck doesn't know what to say, that thing between Blaine and Kurt, he doesn't like it. Even less now that Jeremiah is gone and Blaine has his full attention on Kurt. Puck knows he will be left behind at some point but he doesn't say anything since Kurt really seems to like the hobbit.

"Hey guys, I came as fast as I could." Blaine says, as he enters the corridor. "What happened ?" He asks, looking worried and scared of Puck, which pleases him a lot.

"There was this cop who didn't want to help us because..." Kurt trails off.

"Because Kurt looks gay. So I punched him right in the face to teach him what I do to those who are homophobic with my boy." Puck says proudly.

"You punched a cop ?" Blaine asks bewildered.

"What did you want me to do ? Trying to convince him that homosexuality is not that bad with arguments and charts ? Dude, I'm a stud, everyone who messes with Kurt messes with me and I'm not letting some douche cop insult him."

"Maybe there was some misunderstanding, I'm-"

"Dude, maybe you're too much of a coward to defend someone you care about, but in that case don't come and judge me for taking care of Kurt." Puck says angrily.

"You're free young man." An officer tells him. "We watched the CCTV of the attack and what Smith said was uncalled for." He explains, opening Puck's cell.

"Thank you officer." Puck tells him, stepping as a free man out of the police station.

"So, now you don't have any money left ?" Blaine asks.

"Thanks for the reminder." Puck states.

"Actually, my dad gave me his credit card in case something happened." Kurt tells them with a small smile.

"Did I ever tell you that you're dad's a genius ?" Puck asks. He was already planning to panhandle in the streets for some money since there is no way he would accept money from Blaine.

"You'll hate him again when we'll be back in Lima and he'll yell at you for letting someone steal our stuff." Kurt tells him.

"Hey I never hated him ! We just don't have the same point of view on certain stuff." Puck explains.

"Well, he does hate you." Kurt assures him chuckling.

"He's just scared that a stud like me could pervert his baby boy." Puck says. He raises the occasion to make Blaine jealous and gropes Kurt's ass which appears to be really firm. Kurt shrieks and blushes furiously and Puck bursts out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update guys, it just happened that when I wanted to post the chapter I realized it was only 657 words long... It tried to correct it and it's still not a long chapter but at least it's better.**

**Anuway, enjoy !**

**Chapter 7:**

After leaving the police station, the boys decide to go to the London tower to visit it in the afternoon.

"Guys I'm starving, they didn't even offer me lunch for locking me up unfairly." Puck states when he hears his stomach churn. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Are you seriously going to play all victim now ?" He asks in disbelief.

"I totally was the victim in all that, I could sue the guy for what he told you !" Puck replies.

"His nose is broken, I'm pretty sure you were lucky enough the cop who watched the tape wasn't a homophobe or you would be in some serious trouble." Kurt says, sighing. "With your record I don't know what you'd have had but I'm pretty sure you'd be in a plane for Lima Juvenal detention center by now." Puck only snorts and spots an ad indicating a KFC not far.

"Here we are !" He says happily.

"I'm not eating in some place where frying is the main ingredient !" Kurt refuses.

"Chill out, there are beans with the meals in London, so it's kinda healthy." Puck explains, craving for food. Kurt still looks skeptical, making Puck sigh. "Listen, I'd say my treat if I still had money but how about I offer you and your dad dinner at Breadsticks when we're back in Lima ?" He offers, and he knows that Kurt will agree at that since all he wants is for Puck and Burt to, if not like, at least stand each other.

"Fine." Kurt gives in, making Puck grin even though he feels screwed for the dinner offer with Burt . They enter the restaurant which is almost empty.

"You two sit down, I'm ordering the meals." Puck states, forcing Kurt on a chair by pushing on his shoulders.

"Can I ask you a question ?" Blaine asks hesitantly as soon as Puck is several steps away from their table. Kurt frowns, what kind of question is that ? What is he supposed to answer ? No ?

"Sure." He answers, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"How long have you been dating ?" Blaine asks.

"Two months." Kurt answers without an hesitation. He knew Blaine would ask him about that sooner or later and decided to take the date of the first time they went to the movies together as the starting point of their fake relationship.

"And... I mean... I don't know how to put this but... was Puck already gay ?" Blaine asks, blushing at the bluntess of the question. Kurt shakes his head, not really getting the point of this question.

"No. Well I don't really know since we were already close as best friends. Even now he's not gay, he's bi since he's never been with a boy before me." Kurt starts rambling lamely.

"Was it easy to deal with ?" The curly haired boy asks curiously.

"When you have a hot piece of ass like Kurt to deal with your gayness, it's not so hard to get it up." Puck says a huge smirk on his face as he comes back with their meals. Kurt blushes furiously and wonders if it can turn permanent since he feels like he spends his days blushing lately.

"Do you really have to be so blunt ?" Kurt asks, smacking his arm lightly, it is embarrassing that Blaine is hearing that.

"I'm only being realistic, baby face." Puck answers, passing his arms around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt is sure, now, that he'll be red until the end of the trip if Puck doesn't stop his fake-flirting. He really never expected Puck to please himself so much in the part of his boyfriend, but it actually looks like he's having a lot of fun.

"So you really had no trouble with dating a boy ?" Blaine asks looking irritated at Puck's behavior. Puck only smirks at him, glad to have an excuse to make the boy jealous.

"Dating _some guy_ would've bothered me, but it's that pretty boy we're talking about dude, no one can resist him." Puck answers brushing Kurt's cheek with his hand gently to feel the heat caused by the blush spread on it. He smirks internally at Kurt's embarrassment, the boy is so quickly uneasy, it's hilarious. "Dude, your cheek is so hot, I am so saying embarrassing things to you all winter long just for you to blush and warm me up !" Puck states, now placing his own cold cheek against Kurt's, it instantly turns even warmer but Kurt quickly turns his head towards Blaine, breaking skin contact. He gives Blaine an apologetic smile for Puck's behavior.

"Could we please talk about some other topic ?" Kurt asks.

"No problem babe. So Blaine what about that Jeremiah dude who hasn't said a word since we got here ?" Puck asks devilishly, Kurt face palms himself at Puck's tactless manners.

* * *

><p>"Stay here guys, I'm going to ask for the prices." Kurt says walking in the direction of London eye while Puck and Blaine are sitting on a bench facing the Thames river. None of them say a thing, just staring at the water. Puck doesn't want to start an argument now that there are no bars or food to prevent him from punching the guy.<p>

"You know that he deserves better than you." Blaine states suddenly. Puck closes his eyes to remain somewhat calm despite his urge to punch Blaine's mouth shut.

"Dude, don't go there you're gonna hurt yourself." Puck says calmly.

"I don't know what you did to make him be attracted to you but you know you don't deserve him."

"I don't know what makes you think you deserve him better than I do, and ,news flash, he's already dating me. Now, I just punched a cop this morning so you'd better not mess with me."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, I don't mean to be rude but you really have violence issues, when Kurt is sweet and would never hurt anyone." Blaine says. He snorts and adds. "And I'm pretty sure you're still in the closet."

"And what makes you think that ?" Puck asks.

"You're not even sure you're gay, I never saw you kiss Kurt on the lips, I'm so sure you play with him !" Blaine says.

"You don't know shit about me, Hobbit ! I'd never play with him now shut your big mouth." Puck snaps to end the conversation.

"So I'm right, you're still in the closet !" Blaine says, smirking.

"I'm not in your fuckin' closet." Puck defends himself. He's a badass he would never hide in a closet if he were gay.

"Then prove it." Blaine challenges him. "You go and kiss him in the middle of the crowd." He looks certain that Puck won't dare to do it, and that's what decides him to do it. No one plays smart with Noah Puckerman without paying for it, and here the price is making Blaine very much jealous. And kissing Kurt can't be that bad, he already sounds somehow like a girl, maybe he will taste like a girl. He smirks at Blaine, stands up and walks towards Kurt who's in middle of the queue, he just hopes he's not going to get a slap for that.

"Hey there." He greets Kurt who turns around to face him.

"Hey, what are you doing here ?" Kurt asks with a smile. Puck shrugs and simply wraps his arms around Kurt's waist seductively and kisses him for several seconds, to make sure Blaine sees it. Kurt doesn't return the kiss, too startled to do anything. When Puck breaks away, Kurt opens wide eyes.

"Puck what the hell was that ?" Kurt asks, clearly scandalized.

"Your future boyfriend accused me of being in the closet" Puck replies moodily.

"And ? You're not even gay Puck, you're not in or out of the closet, there's no closet for you !" Kurt tells him exasperated.

"Maybe but I'd totally be out of the closet if I were gay !" Puck argues. "Now, would you please look pleased to make him even more jealous."

"I can't believe that you're so full of yourself." Kurt states shaking his head.

"C'mon make a happy face I'm the best kisser you'll ever get to kiss in your entire life !" Puck says making Kurt chuckle. "That's more like it yeah !" Puck says pleased. He pecks Kurt on the cheek and goes back to the bench where Blaine is still sitting. "you were saying ?" He asks as he sits next to the prep boy who looks irritated now. "But you can still think that he'd be happier with you, the fuck if I care." Puck sates.

"I never said I wanted to date Kurt, I don't know why you're always saying that." Blaine says.

"Too bad for you I'm not stupid or blind, I can see the way you're always checking him out, I didn't say a thing before coz your boyfriend was here, I didn't want to cause a drama but now just drop it." Puck says. He knows he should not do that, he's scaring Blaine away from Kurt and that's not the goal of the act they are pulling off. But that dude is really getting to him right now.

"Kurt likes me. You can hate me as much as you want but he does like me or he wouldn't have offered me to come along with you." Blaine states, staring at Puck in the eyes. Puck takes in the word the boy just said. He's right, boyfriend or not, Kurt seems to like Blaine better than him to offer him to come when he knew Puck was going to be the third wheel. And Puck shouldn't care because he's just Kurt's friend and it's natural that Kurt has got a crush on some dude. After all, Puck already dated like five girls since they are friends. There is nothing to be jealous about, Kurt is not jealous of the chicks he bangs so Puck is not jealous of the guy Kurt has a crush on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review to light up my sad saturday night !**

**Next chapter will be ... intense and will warrant the rating. I won't say more but I think you'll like it.**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys ! I thought that, since I've already written the following chapters I could make up to you for the waiting for last chapter. So here is chapter 8 !**

**A lot happens in this chapter, I really hope you'll like it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

On Thursday morning, Puck wakes up when he feels Kurt's weight leaving the bed. He opens one eye to see the boy leave the room a towel in his hand. Puck closes his eyes again for some extra sleep but then an idea pops in his mind. He fights it back because, really, it's a stupid idea and Kurt will never agree so there's no point even thinking about it. Yet, it would make Blaine freaking jealous, and they've already been in situations like that, it would not be weird. Puck yawns, stretches his limbs wakes up and walks to the bathroom. He takes care of not closing the door, takes off his boxer and steps into the shower.

"Boo." He says grinning. Kurt jumps on his spot and intends to shriek but Puck puts his hand on his mouth to prevent all sorts of unpleasant sounds.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Kurt asks, his eyes closed.

"I was thinking that shower sex is something that will make him definitely jealous." Puck grins.

"For the tenth time we're not having sex, now go out you make me highly uncomfortable." Kurt says, his back turned to Puck.

"C'mon, I know for fact there's nothing that makes someone madder than shower sex ! I'm not talking about having sex but we don't make any noise and when he enters the bathroom to pee he finds us both in here and he's more jealous than ever." Puck says, proud of his plan.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not some kind of alien for having twisted ideas like that. Seriously Puck, we're both naked in the shower." Kurt says, his eyes landing on Puck's cock. He closes them again. "And you're..." Puck looks down to notice that he's got his morning wood.

"Oh, morning wood, sorry." He says, trying to will it away, but the situation, especially the hot water, he tells himself, doesn't help. Kurt sighs, exasperated.

"So what now ? We stay here feeling uncomfortable until he enters ?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not uncomfortable." Puck shrugs, grabbing the shower gel. "What is it ?" He asks when he sees Kurt staring at his length, redder than a tomato.

"Nothing, sorry." Kurt says, turning his back to Puck again. Puck sighs and turns Kurt around again.

"Come on tell me, is there something wrong ?" Puck asks, looking at his penis to see if there is some kind of spot in it.

"Nothing's wrong Puck." Kurt says, looking dramatically uncomfortable.

"Then what ? It's not like you've never seen me naked before." Puck states.

"I know, it's just that... you're really huge and I wonder how it is to … you know." Kurt says even redder.

"To suck someone off ?" Puck asks because Kurt is not clear here. Kurt nods shyly. "Wanna try ?" Puck asks.

"No ! Are you crazy !" Kurt says offended.

"Calm down, I just offered because it may be better to practice on a friend than on your boyfriend for the first time." Puck shrugs.

"I'll never be good at such a thing anyway." Kurt says looking at the floor.

"Your lips are soft, I bet you'd kick ass at blowing cocks." Puck says to cheer him up, and it's true, when he kissed him the day before it felt like kissing a girl with very soft lips.

"Really ?" Kurt asks unsure.

"Really." Puck says. "If you want you can try and I'll tell you what to do, I'm not gonna judge you I'm your friend." He says, he hasn't been blown for ages, it would be nice even if it's by a dude, it's not like they were talking about having sex after all.

"You... You really think it could help me ?" Kurt asks, Puck has never seen the boy so shy in his life.

"Yep." Puck says simply, he doesn't want to force Kurt to do something he doesn't want to do, that would be super wrong.

"You really don't mind ?"

"I'm the one offering you to do it. And if you don't like it you can stop when you want." Puck says to make things clear.

"Okay." Kurt says hesitantly still looking uncomfortable. "Can you not look at me ?" He asks.

"Sure." Puck answers, getting hard at the idea of being blown in a shower like that. Kurt takes a deep breath and kneels down.

"I feel stupid." He says.

"It's your first time, just relax there's no pressure, it's only me." Puck tells him. Kurt nods and takes Puck's hard cock in his hands. Puck looks at the wall facing him to respect Kurt's demand. When he feels the hot breath on his shaft and the lips closing on it, he can't stop himself from letting out a huge moan. But as soon as a sound leaves his lips Kurt stops.

"You shut up, if you make a sound I'll bite you." Kurt warns him, placing one hand over Puck's mouth. Puck nods, wondering how he's going to manage to be quiet while someone is sucking him off in a hot shower. Kurt takes his cock in his mouth again, and, damn, Puck wasn't wrong about his soft lips, it's like his mouth has been made to give blowjob.

"Go on, just like this." He whispers, biting his lips as Kurt finds the good pace. He'd love to see what Kurt looks like doing it but Kurt doesn't want Puck to look at him so he stays still, Kurt's hand is still over his mouth to cover any sound that could leave his lips. His other hand wanders over Puck's butt cheeks, and his hands are so soft, it's amazing. When Puck offered Kurt to blow him he was expecting an average blow job since it's Kurt's first one and that Kurt's kind of a prude. But damn, what Kurt is doing is fuckin' mind blowing. Puck rests his back against the cold shower wall not to slide on the floor as his legs weaken. "Fuck, Kurt that's hot." He mutters in Kurt's hand. He runs his hands over Kurt's hair and face to show him that he actually loves what Kurt is doing, he doesn't want to bother him but he wants to let him know that he's doing good since it was the main goal of the exercise. "Stop." Puck says when he feels that he's on edge. "Kurt, stop." He repeats as Kurt doesn't remove his head. "Kurt, I'm not gonna last." He warns him one last time. Puck almost falls on the floor as his orgasm shakes his whole body, he needs the help of his hands to stand in the shower and he loses track of everything, his eyes closed as he pants. He stays like this for two minutes before he's sure he can move again. When he opens his eyes again Kurt is no longer in the shower, nor is he in the bathroom. Puck blinks and comes out of the shower, grabs the first towel he finds and leaves the bathroom. He finds Blaine looking upset, sitting on his bed but he couldn't care less. He opens the door of their room but Kurt isn't there either.

"Where the hell is Kurt ?" He asks Blaine.

"He left one minute ago. He looked quite upset." Blaine states.

"Fuck.." Puck says, realizing it was a mistake to offer Kurt to blow him. Of course it was a mistake, Kurt's a decent guy he doesn't blow his friend in the shower just like that. If he hadn't been so aroused at the idea of getting a blowjob Puck would have thought about it. "I can't believe I'm gonna say that." Puck says. "Alright, dude listen."

"If you want to insult me again or tell me I have no chance with Kurt thank you but I already know about it." Blaine states.

"you listen to me. Kurt and I aren't really dating." He says because it's the most sensible thing to do right now. "I came up with the idea of pretending to be his boyfriend at the airport when he told me what you had done to him."

"No need to lie to me, I saw you in the shower you know." Blaine says.

"That's hard to explain. But what I'm saying is true, Kurt is fuckin' head over heels for you and that's why we did that, for you to be jealous. Apparently it worked. So now, when Kurt comes back you fuckin' kiss him and you make him happy, get it ?" Puck says. "And you break up with that boyfriend of yours." He adds walking to his room to get dressed quickly. When he comes out he turns to Blaine again. "And don't look like a sad puppy or he won't want you anymore." He adds. "Now I'm gonna look for him, you stay here." He states leaving the room. He grabs his phone but puts it back in his pocket when he remembers that Kurt's phone was stolen. He just hopes that Kurt is where he assumes he is, otherwise he'll have to wait until Kurt comes back and that would not be a good thing. He needs to talk to Kurt, he knows how his mind works and right now, the boy might be thinking that he's nothing but a slut. Puck takes the subway to Oxford Circus and walks along the street looking on his right every street he sees to find the damn square Kurt has told him about. It was after Kurt and Blaine went shopping on their first day here that Kurt had told Puck he had found a square he loved. So Puck is now looking for Soho square, hoping he is going in the right direction. He would be punching himself if he had not to find Kurt. That trip couldn't go even more wrong.

When he spots a little square with some kind of kiosk in the middle of it, he assumes it is the right square. He walks to it and realizes that this is, indeed, a really nice place. Kurt is sitting on a bench, his legs pressed against his chest, looking completely pathetic. Puck walks to the bench and sits next to Kurt at a reasonable distance, not to scare him away.

"'Sup ?" Puck asks to begin.

"I can't believe I did that." Kurt states, his eyes blank. "I'm just a slut." He says, and see, Puck knows him like the back of his hand.

"You're not a slut, lots of people do that." Puck says, even if it's basically not true.

"No one blows their best friend to practice Puck." Kurt states, shaking his head in desperation.

"Lots of girls who have never kissed try on their friends before to know how to do it properly." Puck says, he knows it for fact, he saw his little sister do that last week.

"That's pure curiosity Puck, it has nothing to do with what I did." Kurt says sounding desperate.

"It was pure curiosity. You left before I could tell you that you kick ass at blowing cocks." Puck says, hoping it will cheer him up.

"Can we just forget about it ?" Kurt asks.

"Sure. But you did nothing wrong okay ?" Puck repeats to make it enter Kurt's stubborn brain.

"It's not only about me Puck." Kurt says.

"Then who ? Blaine ? Please the guy deserved it." Puck says.

"I'm not talking about Blaine. You remember when we were locked in the cellar ?" Kurt asks. Puck nods. "You talked about that blowjob and you told me that if I did it to you you'd close your eyes and picture a hot girl instead of me." Kurt says. Puck frowns, he doesn't remember about it but whatever.

"And ?"

"You said my name. I thought you'd really picture a girl but you said my name and you brushed my hair and that's not..." Kurt is crying now and Puck feels like shit, he doesn't even know why Kurt is so upset. He takes the boy in his arms to calm down.

"That's not what ?" He asks.

"That's wrong Puck. You came, you knew it was me but you came."

"And that's wrong because ?" Puck asks, not getting Kurt's point, the guy should feel damn happy about it.

"You're straight remember ?" Kurt asks. "You shouldn't come when a guy is blowing you."

"Okay, I stop you there, everyone gets turned on by a blow job, even more by yours since they're freaking magic." He wants to see Kurt smile now, he's tired of Kurt being always upset, even more when it's because of him.

"I never should've done that." Kurt states. Puck sighs.

"I told Blaine." He tells the smaller boy whose head is buried in Puck's shoulder.

"You what ?" Kurt asks panic stricken.

"I told him about the fake boyfriend thing. Told him it was my idea because I didn't like what he had done to you, he looked pretty happy you should go and see him." Puck says and the beginning of a smile appears on Kurt's lips, making Puck smile a little as well.

"Thank you so much !" Kurt tells him hugging him tightly. That's what Puck was talking about when he wanted to see Kurt happy. Even if he doesn't approve the guy Kurt is going to be with, if Kurt is happy like that it's okay.

"Now go." Puck tells him. Kurt smiles, pecks Puck on the cheek and stands up.

"You're not coming ?" He asks.

"No, I'm staying here a little, you were right about that square, it's nice." He replies.

* * *

><p><strong>So ? Please tell me what you think about it and what you think will happen next (I'll feel screwed if you have better ideas than me but I'd love to know !)<strong>

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I have nothing to say except, enjoy this chapter !**

**(And please review, that would be wonderful for me.)**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

"Do you want to sign up to donate for the Red Cross ?" A girl asks Puck who's still sitting on the same bench.

"D'you think I'm gay ?" Puck asks without thinking. The question is here in his mind and he can't stop thinking about it.

"Well, on the physical side I'd say that you don't look gay, but if you ask me the question I guess that you're having doubts about it." The girls says, sitting next to him. "If you want to talk about it, I can try to help you figure out, no one wants to sign up anyway." She says. Puck looks at her and thinks about it for a while, an external point of view would certainly be helpful, and he can be sure that he won't ever see that girl again.

"There's a friend you see. In fact he's my best friend and he's gay, and I can't figure out how I feel about him." Puck says feeling like he's talking to a shrink.

"Have you known him for long ?" The girl asks him.

"Forever. But we're friends since a few months and now it's getting all kinds of weird." Puck explains.

"How weird ?" The girls asks.

"I had to pretend to be his boyfriend for him to make his crush jealous. And I was having fun doing that since I really can't stand the jerk." Puck says. "Like holding his hand kissing him on the cheek you know. That's not big gay things right ?" He asks unsure.

"If it's just that it doesn't mean you're gay. Why don't you like the guy ?" The girl asks.

"Because he's a jerk, he flirted with Kurt without even telling him he had a boyfriend and then they're here at the airport, like it's natural. And now all Kurt can talk about is Blaine and that and Blaine again, I can't stand that !" Puck says, irritated.

"Don't you think you're jealous of Blaine ? Of how Kurt feels about him ?" She asks. She is sitting on the bench besode Puck, her hands on her lap, looking at him intently.

"I... no I don't think so. That guy's a douche, he doesn't deserve Kurt anyway." Puck says moodily.

"Why do you think that ?"

"The other day, you see, I was at the police station with Kurt and the fuckin' cop he doesn't want to help us because Kurt is gay, the jerk insulted Kurt. So I punched him right in the face and then they locked me up. And that bastard told me that 'there must have been some kind of misunderstanding." Puck says, mimicking Blaine's voice. "He wouldn't have stood up for Kurt seriously !"

"But you did." The girl points out.

"The fuck I did, I even risked my probation on this !" Puck says.

"And how did Kurt react ?" The girl asks.

"He cried telling me that he was sorry." Puck tells her. "He's always thinking it's all his fault and stuff."

"Do you know how he feels about you ?" The Red Cross girl asks.

"I'm his best friend." Puck replies directly.

"That's because of the label thing, if he thought you were gay how do you think he'd feel about you ?"

"He'd hate himself, thinking he turned me gay, that he's a molester." Puck answers honestly.

"Really ?" The girl asks bewildered.

"We come from a small town, that's how most of the people think there. I tried to convince him hundreds of times that they're stupid and everything but he's too freaking stubborn. And anyway now he's with Blaine, they're probably fucking on his bed now, so why do we even care about how he'd feel about me."

"If it's been several days you're pretending to be his boyfriend, why do you wonder now if you're gay ?" The girl asks. Puck is not looking at her, he's staring at his shoes right now, but he can hear the frown in her.

"Yesterday the asshole challenged me to go and kiss him in the middle of a crowd because he accused me of being in the closet and stuff. So I did it, thinking it would be weird but worth it. But then it wasn't so weird and I kinda liked it. And this morning he gave me a blow job because he wanted to know how it felt for his future boyfriend. And once again it was fuckin' mind blowing, I thought I'd picture some random chick but I was fully aware it was him and I said his name and stuff. I didn't give a damn about it until he told me it wasn't normal." Puck explains, feeling bad at remembering Kurt's state when he found him on the bench.

"Have you ever been with a girl before ?" The girl asks, making Puck chuckle.

"Tens." He answers.

"Then you might be bi." She tells him. "With what I gather you'd do almost anything for him, you're jealous of the guy he has a crush on and you like physical contact with him. But you know you shouldn't be scared about it right ?"

"If that's really what I am then what I'm scared of is what he's doing right now with the other jerk. Shit, I'm the one who made it possible for them !" He says angry.

"I think he likes you as well. I mean, I don't know him but I saw you two when you joined him and he really cares about you." The girl says.

"You've also seen how happy he was when I told him that I fixed up things with his jerk." Puck says moodily.

"I've been in here since before he came and sat here and he looked totally wretched. He looked really better when you came to join him. Then, yeah I saw how happy he looked when you told him that but he kissed you before leaving. I gotta go now, good luck." She tells Puck, patting him on the shoulder. She stands up. "Oh, and just so you know, he's really cute." She says as she goes away.

"I already know that." Puck mutters to himself. He looks at the floor, not noticing Kurt at the entrance of the square staring at him.

* * *

><p>When Kurt leaves Puck in the square, he can't believe what Puck has done. He knows what Puck thinks of Blaine, he hates him, so he can't understand why Puck has done such thing. He never expected Puck to do that, to take the responsibility of the idea of the fake boyfriend, that means a lot to Kurt. Maybe does he feel guilty for what happened in the shower, that could explain why he had told Blaine about all of that, to make up to Kurt. But Kurt has done what he wanted to do, Puck has not forced him in any way, he has nothing to make up for.<p>

But now Kurt is going to meet Blaine, a Blaine who knows how he feels about him. Kurt spaces out with all the thoughts going through his brain, he wonders how Blaine is going to receive him, he still has a boyfriend after all. When he enters the room, Blaine is sitting behind the desk again.

"Hi." Kurt says, shyly.

"Hi. Puck is gone after you, you should try and find him." Blaine tells him, not making eye contact. Kurt smiles weakly.

"I already talked to him." Kurt says, walking up to Blaine. "He told me that he told you." Kurt admits, feeling his cheeks blush.

"Ah." Blaine says, looking up at Kurt. They smile shyly at each other, Kurt has no idea what to do right now, he's not used to these kinds of situations.

"So, now, what do we do ?" Kurt asks. Blaine stands up and steps closer, looking at him.

"I guess we kiss." Blaine tells him with a smile. He steps closer to Kurt again and they both shyly close their eyes and kiss. Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's cheeks and the kiss deepens. But then it ends and Kurt feels relieved. It's not that it was not pleasant but it felt kind of-

"It was awkward." Blaine states. And Kurt nods because that's what he feels as well. He can't understand why, he's fond of Blaine and he's been dreaming of kissing him ever since he met him for the first time.

"I … I don't understand." Kurt says honestly.

"I think I do." Blaine states, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean ?" Kurt asks.

"Seems obvious." Blaine says. "It's not for me you have deep feelings."

"I have been dreaming of kissing you for weeks, of course I have feelings for you." Kurt tells him honestly.

"But then you got closer to Puck. It's okay, I understand." Blaine says, looking hurt. "He really cares about you, he would have never told me all that if he didn't."

"He's straight you know." Kurt states since it's the only thing he can think of right now.

"I got that. But he kissed you when I challenged him to and the noises he made this morning in the shower-"

"You heard ?" Kurt asks flushed.

"I didn't mean to but I saw." Blaine says, Kurt hides his face in his hands. "Don't feel guilty, I'm pretty sure Puck left the door open on purpose, to make me jealous." Blaine says. "Where is he ?"

"He's still where he met me." Kurt says. "I'm really sorry Blaine." Kurt tells the boy.

"I know how you feel, I felt the same about Jeremiah when I met you." Blaine says with a small smile.

"I feel stupid you know, not being able to like you back because I have feelings for my straight best friend." Kurt says with a bitter laugh.

"You should go and see him." Blaine says. "I'll be okay, I'll wait for you here." Kurt nods.

"You believe me when I say I'm really sorry, right ?" He asks feeling truly sorry and bad at the same time. For once he had a chance to be happy, like someone and be liked back and it is all ruined because he could not control his stupid feelings.

"I do, Kurt." Blaine tells him, and when Kurt lifts his eyes to meet Blaine's he knows he means it. Kurt nods again and leaves the room to go and meet Puck again. This is so stupid, what is he even going to tell Puck when he asks him how things went with Blaine ? That they're not dating because he has feeling for him ? If what happened in the shower wasn't the end of their friendship, that would be, for sure. Yet he goes back to the square to meet his future to be ex best friend.

When he's at the entrance of the square he stops, Puck is talking to the Red Cross girl that was already here when he was here alone. Another proof of Puck's straightness, he stays here alone for an hour and already finds a girl to hit on. Kurt sighs defeated. He's doomed and that's it. He watches Puck as he allows himself to think, for once, that he's really beautiful. That's the moment the Red Cross girl chooses to lift her eyes, she sees Kurt and offers him a small smile. Then she stands up, pats Puck on the shoulder and leaves. Kurt stays here, looking at Puck as the boy buries his face in his hands. When he has gathered enough strength, Kurt enters the square and walks to the bench, he sits down next to Puck but doesn't say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys ! I post this chapter a bit earlier than usual because I'm feeling kind, even though most of you are sleeping right now...**

**I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter since you seemed to be expecting a lot from it.**

**Please review so I know what you think of it and it makes me smile and my day is brighter with lots of reviews !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D  
><strong>

**Chapter 10:**

"Hi." Puck says when Kurt doesn't say a word.

"Hi." Kurt replies simply. Puck hates that silence that settled between them, they never had any problem of communication, so why the fuck is it so hard to talk ? Oh yeah, Kurt gave him a blow job this morning and now he's dating a guy who saw them.

Awkward.

"So ?" He asks, trying to sound casual.

"We kissed." Kurt says. Puck nods, trying to look appreciative.

"That's good." He tells Kurt.

"We're not dating." Kurt says, making Puck's stomach create butterflies. Really, butterflies ? Nah, he needs to find something more badass. He'll think of it as soon as that shit with Kurt is sorted out. Puck frowns though, because smiling at that moment would be tactless and he tries have a minimum of tact with Kurt or he'd be bitching at him for being a Neanderthal and stuff.

"Why ?" He asks.

"It just didn't feel right, you know, no fireworks." Kurt explains, it doesn't sound right but Puck nods anyway.

"So you're telling me that you're not dating the guy you've been head over heels for for months because there were no fireworks ?" Puck asks, his voice even.

"Kind of." Kurt says evasively. "And that girl you were talking to, do you have her number ?" He asks with a small smile.

"Never planned hooking up with her." Puck replies.

"I'm not stupid Puck, you never chat politely with a girl without any afterthought." Kurt states and it pisses Puck off that Kurt thinks that of him.

"And I know for fact that you wouldn't give up on Blaine because there were no fireworks on your first kiss." Puck retorts. Kurt's smile fades and he looks away. "You've been boring me to hell for weeks talking about that guy, how amazing he was and everything, and now that you have him served on a silver plate you say no ? Please not to me." Puck says.

"I've been boring you to hell, really ?" Kurt asks angrily.

"From the moment I found out about him you haven't stopped one second telling me all the wonderful things he did, how beautiful he was, how was your date and everything. So, yeah you've been boring me to hell." Puck says honestly. He knows that admitting that might not be the best way to get into Kurt's pants but he started the harsh honesty first.

"Then you should have told me so I would have stopped annoying you with my stupid crush." Kurt replies.

"And you'd have been freaking happy if I had told you so." Puck says sardonically.

"Oh, so it was to make me happy ?" Kurt asks.

"Yes it was." Puck replies, pissed off to argue about that.

"Then next time refrain yourself from trying to make me happy." Kurt tells him turning his head in the opposite direction of Puck.

"Great because I have no intentions of doing so since when I try you blow everything off like you did with Blaine." Puck snaps

"And why does it bother you so much ? You can't stand him, you hate him, you should be freaking happy that we're not dating." Kurt snaps back.

"Newsflash, you're my friend and I want you to be happy and apparently he could make you happy so, I don't care if the guy is a jerk as long as you're happy." Puck says, it's like the lamest thing he's ever said but fuck it.

"He's not a jerk !" Kurt shouts. "And right now it almost sounds like he's better than you !"

"Then what the fuck are you doing here ? Go back to him and kiss him and have sex and do whatever you want I don't fuckin' care." Puck shouts at Kurt.

"How convenient for you if I left now, so you could go with you Red Cross girl and do whatever you were planning to do before I interrupted you." Kurt snaps.

"For Christ's sake I never intended to have sex with her how should I fuckin' tell you that ? But maybe I should go with her so we'd both be happy, you with your jerk and me with some chick I don't even know !" Puck shouts at Kurt, standing up.

"Fine." Kurt shouts back standing up as well.

"See ya then." Puck says walking away from Kurt.

Really ? Is he really walking away like that after arguing with his best friend ? That's fucked up. Everything's fucked up anyway, since Kurt told him about Blaine being in the airport he knew things could not go right, but that's total shit, Puck doesn't want to stop being friends with Kurt because of some prep dude. And fuck, maybe does he even have feelings for Kurt and now they just argued over bullshit. But damn, they've been friends for months and Kurt still thinks he's just a manwhore, it hurts.

Puck walks randomly in the streets until he recognizes Piccadilly Circus. He sits on the march below the statue of the angel, he asks for a cigaret to the guy who looks like a hobo sitting next to him and lights it up.

"Rough day ?" The hobo asks.

"Fuck yeah." Puck replies.

"It's only ten you know. Maybe it will go better." The guy says.

"Or worse." Puck retorts, because he sees no way in which his day could go better now. It had begun really well, Kurt had given him a blow job goddammit, but then...

"I don't know what's a terrible day for you but for me it's a day when no one gives me any cigaret, and now, see, I even have enough to give you one, this day is not so fucked up. You could have met no one to give you a cigaret." The hobo says. Puck thinks about it for a while, what he says is not stupid, Puck is not the brightest thinker but he likes the way this man thinks.

"Maybe you're right. But I really don't see how it could go better." He says.

"You're gonna ruin my day with your negativity, either way you stay and you're positive or you fuck off." The man says. Puck thinks about everything for a while, stands up and leaves. That's too fuckin' stupid, they can't stay mad at each other for shit like that. He walks back in the direction he comes from, trying to recognize the streets he walks in but he can't recognize a damn thing. He finally ends up on a huge street called Regent street and walks in the direction he thinks is the good one. There are lots of stores here and he enters some randomly, hoping to find Kurt shopping his anger away or something but he can't spot him anywhere.

"Puck ?" Blaine calls from behind him. And what the fuck is the hobbit doing here ?

"What ?" Puck snaps at him, turning around. The boy looks rather sad and Puck feels almost bad for snapping at him.

"You're not with Kurt ?" Blaine asks.

"Does it look like I'm with him ? And why should I be with him anyway ? We can live without each other you know." He says.

"He was supposed to meet you." Blaine simply says.

"And he met me but that was like an hour ago." Puck tells him. He knows he shouldn't take his anger on Blaine, even less when he looks so terrible but right now he's so freaking angry and worried.

"Did you two had a fight ?" Blaine asks.

"And you're clever, you're really perfect." Puck tells him sarcastically. He walks off and leaves the store. He walks in a random direction, he doesn't care anyway, Kurt might be back at the hotel by now. But maybe he's waiting for Puck at the square. "You're gonna have to wait dude, I'm totally lost here." He says out loud because he doesn't care if people think he's crazy, he doesn't even know them.

"I know where the square Kurt loves is, you know." And him again, great, fuckin' great.

"Show me then." Puck tells him. Blaine doesn't say a thing, he walks ahead of Puck and Puck follows him, feeling like crap. Blaine isn't that bad after all, he's still a jerk though, but no so much. He's very small though and looks stupid with the ton of gel he puts in his hair, and his glasses. Really, pink sunglasses in December ?

"You turn here, it's at the end of the street." Blaine tells Puck.

"Thanks dude." Puck tells him, walking on the street. He enters the square but Kurt is not here. He sits on the same bench and just waits. When Kurt finally arrives and sits next to him, Puck feels more relieved than ever in his life.

"I got lost." Kurt says.

"Me too." Puck admits. "But Blaine showed me the way. He's not that bad." He says half heartedly. Kurt doesn't say a thing. "'m sorry." Puck mutters.

"Me too." Kurt replies. Puck turns to him and takes him in his arms. "We're stupid right ?" Kurt says in the hug.

"The stupidest." Puck answers, feeling relaxed at the smell of Kurt's hair. "I was worried you know. And you didn't have your phone, I was freaking out, looking for you in all the stores that crossed my way." Puck says making Kurt chuckle lightly.

"There was this guy on Piccadilly, he asked me for a cigaret and wanted to search me to check if I had some."

"Yeah I talked to him." Puck says.

"So we're okay now ?"Kurt asks looking at Puck in the eyes. Puck breaks the eye contact before answering.

"Sure we are." He answers, patting Kurt's shoulder. "There's one thing though. I don't want you not to date Blaine because of me." He says, because he's pretty sure that's what Kurt is not telling him.

"Why would I do that ?" Kurt asks.

"You know, because I don't like him and I'm your best friend. I'd be... I'd be happy for you if you were dating him." Puck tells him, still not making eye contact because sometimes Kurt can be like a psychic and read his mind and that's super creepy.

"That's not the reason why we're not dating Puck." Kurt answers.

"Great." He says without enthusiasm. He wants to know why they decided not to date because, clearly, it was Kurt's decision and Puck doesn't get why would Kurt eventually decide not to date Blaine after being in love with him for months. "Then why ?" He can't stop himself from asking. "I'm sorry but I don't get it."

"Because of you." Kurt says standing up. "I'm going back to the hotel now." He says, he pecks Puck on the cheek and leaves.

"Wait, Kurt !" He calls him out running after him.

"I'm tired Puck." Kurt replies.

"You just told me that it wasn't because of me !" Puck tells him as Kurt goes on walking away.

"You'll figure it out and probably hate me." Kurt tells him. "See you later."

Puck watches Kurt walk away. Why does he always think he's the bad guy in everything ? Puck is relieved that he and Blaine are not dating, whatever the reason is, Puck doesn't care. Okay, he'd love to know about that stupid reason, even more if it concerns him. Because, really, if it's not because he doesn't like Blaine he can't find another explanation. Except for Kurt being crazy in love with him but he'd have figured that out by now, and Kurt loves well-mannered guys like Blaine who know fashion and musicals and stuff like that and Puck is nothing like that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Kurt spends the whole day in the hotel room reading, doing nothing, watching TV, trying to empty his head of what's going on with Puck. He can't believe he's having feelings for Puck. He hasn't noticed any big change in the way he feels about Puck, but when Blaine told him it was obvious to him. What is scaring Kurt though, is that, since he noticed no change in the way he feels about Puck, it means that he certainly had feelings for him before, that he was lying to himself, trying to convince himself that he had feelings for Blaine.

And now he feels stupid. Oh so stupid, he has feelings for his best friend. His best friend who appears to be straight as an arrow. Okay, Puck has done gay things during the week but that's what Kurt asked him to do and Puck was happy to make Blaine jealous so he played his part the best he could. Kurt sighs and enters the bathroom to clean it up since he's got nothing else to do at that moment. But when his eyes land on the shower he blushes furiously, leaves the bathroom and closes the door. The image of Puck panting above him and moaning and saying his name comes back in his mind and he can't make it go away. That's wrong. Puck shouldn't have taken pleasure in this and he should have never offered Kurt to do it. The worst part is that, Kurt took pleasure in this as well, he was rock hard at the end, that's part of why he had left in a hurry. He didn't know how Puck would react at seeing that Kurt had taken pleasure in giving him a blow job. And then Puck had told him that it had been amazing and everything and he had taken Kurt in his arms to comfort him and, how was Kurt supposed not to have feelings for him when he behaved like this ? The hand holdings and sleeping in the same bed, that was part of their masquerade. But when Puck hugged him in their room or in the park, when he comforted Kurt when himself was in a cell, that was not acting, that was for real. As for the kiss. No one had ever kissed Kurt and the day before, Puck came in the middle of the crowd and kissed as if it was a natural thing to do. He did not have to do that, maybe Blaine challenged him to do it but Puck is not the kind of guy who do things they don't want to do. Kurt sighs and glances at his watch, it's 6:30 pm, Puck might have figured out why Kurt is not dating Blaine by now.

Blaine and Jeremiah come back at the hotel an hour later, not looking so much like a couple and Kurt feels bad about that. He never meant to hurt Blaine, all he wishes is for Blaine to be happy.

"Where is Puck ?" Blaine asks looking around. Kurt feels a pang in his stomach at the question. He hasn't allowed himself to worry the whole day but now he can't do it anymore.

"I don't know." He says. "I haven't seen him since this morning in the square, he didn't come back, I have no idea when he'll be back and-"

"Hey, calm down, take a breath." Blaine tells him. "He'll be back soon, maybe he just needs time for himself." Kurt knows that Blaine is aware of part of the situation. He nods quietly, taking a deep breath to relax himself.

"But what if something happened to him ? I left him alone and now he's not coming back." Kurt says, not able to stop panicking. He starts to hyperventilate, tears streaming down his face. Jeremiah walks to him, grabs a plastic bag and gives it to Kurt.

"Sit down." He tells him softly. Kurt does as he's told to do and breathes in the bag until he feels his heart beat go slower.

"Hey guys, I bought some-"

"Puck !" Kurt screams as he sees his friend enter the room. He runs to him and takes him in his arms. "I've been so worried you have no idea." Kurt says not letting go of Puck.

"I wanted to come back earlier but I couldn't find any damn fish and chips." Puck explains. "You okay ?" He asks Kurt who's sobbing in his chest.

"No I'm not okay, you weren't coming back Puck ! I've never been so worried in my life, I imagined that you had been attacked or something or arrested again or... I don't know but something bad." Kurt says. Puck hugs him back.

"Sorry, I needed to, you know, sort out the shit going on in my head." Puck tells him, kissing the top of Kurt's head. And Kurt's mind is a mess again. Never before they came in London Puck had hugged him like that or kissed him and now it looks like the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm starving." Kurt finally says when the silence was stretching in the room.

"Great, coz' I have fish and chips for everyone." Puck says smiling. They all sit on Blaine and Jeremiah's bed and start eating in silence because it appears that everyone was starving. They tell Jeremiah about everything that happened since he left, the morning of the day before. Tell him about the robbery, how they got lost in the streets. They tell him what happened at the police station and Jeremiah gets angry for the first time since they met him. Kurt discovers that he's a defender of gay rights, that he's part of an association and he tells them that they should have sued the officer for what he told Kurt. Puck tells him how he punched the cop right in the nose, certain that he broke his nose and how he got locked up in a cell for three hours after that.

"I don't get it, if you got all your money stolen, how come you still have money ?" Jeremiah asks looking lost.

"My dad had given me his credit card in case something happened." Kurt explains. "I had hidden it in a book and the robber didn't find it."

"Your dad thinks about everything." Jeremiah states.

"He can be creepy but I admit that it was bright." Puck says, stealing a chip from Kurt's box. Kurt elbows him in the ribs.

"My dad is not creepy, he just thinks that you're going to corrupt me that's all." Kurt tells him. "But he likes you better now that I told him what you did to that cop."

"Good thing, coz' he totally threatened to kill me if something happened to you even if I had nothing to do with it." Puck says.

"It must be hard, your dad not approving of your boyfriend." Jeremiah says. That's when Kurt realizes that Jeremiah still believes that they're boyfriends.

"We got used to it since he didn't approve of me when I was only Kurt's friend." Puck shrugs, passing his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Blaine smiles at Kurt but Kurt doesn't know what to think of Puck's behavior. He's used to not getting Puck's behavior, but now that he has feelings for him he can't stand it. Then Blaine tells Jeremiah about London eye and the amazing view of London it gave them.

The rest of the dinner goes peacefully and when they decide to go to bed, the knot in Kurt's stomach appears again. He doesn't want to be alone with Puck right now, he doesn't know if Puck figured out that Kurt has feelings for him but either way it's not going to be pleasant. If Puck knows how Kurt feels about him then he's going to explain him that he can't have those kinds of feelings for Kurt and Kurt gets heart broken. Or he doesn't know and he's going to spend the whole night asking him.

"I'm sorry you know." Puck says once they're in their room.

"Why ?" Kurt asks, dreading what Puck is going to tell him. He's expecting something like 'I'm sorry I can't love you back', or 'no offense but you're a dude'.

"I didn't mean to get you worried. When I saw it was getting late I wanted to call you to let you know where I was but you didn't have your mobile." Puck explains.

"It's okay, I just freaked out for nothing as usual." Kurt says faking a chuckle. "But you never do that again." He adds.

"Get it." Puck says. "But you don't need to worry you know, I'm a stud, no one can hurt me, even less British people."

"It's not because they're British that they can't hurt you." Kurt tells him.

"Dude, I totally punched a British cop yesterday. No one can hurt me." Puck says showing off his guns with pride.

"Sure." Kurt says with a light chuckle. Puck nods in appreciation, takes off his pants and T shirt and once again, Kurt has a vision of what happened the very morning of this day. He turns around, pretending to be looking for something until Puck slips under the covers. When he hears the noise of the bed he turns around to find Puck lying on it but absolutely not under the covers. He sighs internally and goes to the bed as well wearing his warm pajamas.

"Dude, you're totally gonna melt in those PJ's the heater is fucked up it's almost one hundred degrees in here." Puck states when Kurt is lying next to him. Puck is right, he's already sweating under his clothes, but he wouldn't feel comfortable lying next to an almost naked Puck equally almost naked.

"I'm okay." He says. Puck doesn't add anything and an embarrassed silence settles again between them. "Puck, about this morning in the shower I-"

"It's okay, we don't need to talk about it." Puck tells him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry." Kurt says.

"Why the fuck are you sorry ?" Puck asks, sounding irritated. "I'm tired of you always being sorry. I'm the one who's sorry here coz' I never should've offered you to do it, it was a mistake and I hated the state I found you in in the square." Puck says and Kurt feels slightly relieved.

"Still, I-"

"Look, I don't want us to argue over bullshit again, so drop it." Puck says. Kurt doesn't add anything, he doesn't want Puck to be mad at him and clearly he's on the edge. He shifts uncomfortably on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position in this pajama which is going to kill him and trying to stay as far as he can from Puck. "Wait." Puck says all of a sudden. "Is that why you're wearing those damn pajamas ?" Puck asks. Kurt doesn't answer, feeling stupid. "If you feel uncomfortable it's okay I can sleep on the floor." Puck offers sitting up. Kurt grabs his arm.

"Don't. It's stupid, I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable next to me." Kurt admits. Puck shakes his head in disbelief.

"Seriously ? Have you ever seen me uncomfortable ? Duh, I'm a stud remember." Puck states. "Take that off before you disappear in a puddle of sweat."

"Charming." Kurt states. He sits up and takes his pajamas off, feeling free and relieved that Puck doesn't mind. He lies back in the bed, still keeping a safe distance from Puck for his own safety. Kurt still doesn't know if Puck knows or not about his feelings but he's glad that Puck doesn't bring up the subject.

"You know that I won't hate you right ?" Puck asks as if he has just read Kurt's mind. So he knows, he has understood but he still behaves like before. Well, that's the best Kurt could be hoping for. "I mean, I don't know what is it that could be that awful for me to hate you." Puck says. Kurt doesn't say a thing, lost. "You won't tell me." Puck states.

"I told you, you're going to figure out by yourself." Kurt says.

"What if I don't ?" Puck asks.

"That would be even better." Kurt answers. Puck sighs but doesn't say a thing.

"I'm tired of all that shit going on." He states after a silent while. He turns on his stomach, passing an arm over Kurt's torso and burying his face against Kurt's shoulder. "'d night baby face." He mutters. Kurt sighs internally, he wanted to avoid any form of physical contact with Puck and now he's prisoner of his arms and is glad of it. He clearly has no will.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When Puck wakes up in the morning he feels a heavy weight on his back and a soft hot breath on his scapula. He turns his head slightly to see Kurt lying in a weird position. His head and chest are resting on Puck's back while the rest of his body is on the bed. Puck stays there, not moving, watching Kurt's back rise up and down with his breathing. Kurt still hasn't told him why he and Blaine decided not to date, and he's clearly not going to tell him. But that's fine for Puck because he'll figure it out, maybe will he have to blackmail Blaine but he'll know. He's now pretty sure that Kurt doesn't have any feeling for him other than friendship, because really, he sent more hints to the boy than anytime in his entire life and Kurt hasn't made a move on him. But that's okay because Puck is supposed to be straight so if Kurt doesn't want him he'll go all straight again and everything will be fine.

… Okay, as fine as he can considering the way he sees Kurt now. Seriously, who truly looks like those baby angels when they sleep ? Puck could stay here the whole day, twisting his neck in an awful angle just to stare at Kurt. Nothing could make him wake the boy up.

Of course, now that he is thinking about it he feels a huge need to pee.

"Fuck." He mutters to himself. "Kurt." He whispers softly to the sleeping boy above him. Kurt shifts a little bit but doesn't wake up. "Kurt, wake up." He repeats to Kurt, feeling bad for waking him up. Kurt opens his sleepy eyes slightly. "Sorry dude, I need to pee." Puck tells him. Kurt looks around sleepily, trying to figure out what the problem is. "You're on my back." Puck explains. Kurt sits up suddenly.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Puck."

"'s okay, you were warm it was nice." Puck tells him, looking at Kurt in the eyes, but the boy turns his eyes. And see ? No reaction, any chick would jump on Puck after such a compliment, but Kurt ? Nothing. Puck sighs and stands up. "Go back to sleep." He tells Kurt as he leaves the room, still in only his boxer, because that's the most comfortable he's ever found, well if you don't consider being naked but people think it's not decent so... Puck goes to the toilets, realizing that he's being a total wimp for Kurt. Did he really just spend five minutes watching him sleeping ? Puck looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror to check if he didn't turn into a girl during the night. "Dude, you're not doing well." He tells his reflection. He goes back to his room to find Kurt sleeping again, he lays in the bed against him to let him know one more time that being more than just friends would be fine for Puck. Okay, it would be more than fine for him but he never begs to get anyone and he won't change that now.

"Don't stay too close." Kurt mutters sleepily.

"You're warm." He tells Kurt again, shifting even closer.

"Don't, Puck." Kurt repeats, shifting away from Puck.

"What the hell is your problem ?" Puck asks, propping on his elbow to face Kurt.

"Stop coming here and cuddling like it's normal Puck" Kurt says, fully awake now.

"Why not ? I've always done that."

"That's not true, you never did that before this week. But here and now you're not supposed to play all boyfriend with me okay ? So stop." Kurt says looking irritated.

"You spent the fuckin' night on my back cuddling Kurt." Puck states.

"I was sleeping, maybe was I picturing someone else." Kurt says, and damn, that hurts !

"Fuck you." Puck says, storming off to the bathroom once again. He steps in the shower and turns the hot water on. So now Kurt's being a bastard, perfect, really.

"Puck, please." Kurt says stepping in the bathroom.

"Fuck off." He states, turning his back to Kurt.

"I know you don't mind me being here." Kurt retorts.

"Maybe I don't want you to see me naked." Puck simply says. "Since you're gay you could check me out or something." He says nastily. He knows that those words will affect Kurt badly and maybe destroy everything they have, and he immediately regrets them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Before he can finish his sentence the door slams closed. How the hell does he manage to hurt Kurt every time he talks to him ? Like the day before, Puck only wraps a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He tries to open the door of their room but it seems that Kurt is sat behind, preventing him from opening it.

"Kurt, come on, open the door." Puck says in a low voice not to wake up the two boys sleeping behind him.

"Go away, I'm gay I could try to molest you." Kurt retorts.

"I didn't mean it. You know I didn't." Puck says resting his head against the door.

"You knew it would hurt me but you said it anyway, I didn't deserve it."

"You hurt me as well." Puck retorts. "Open that damn door so we can talk face to face." Puck demands. He hears a noise on the other side of the door, and when he tries to open it, it's not locked anymore. He enters and finds Kurt sitting just beside the door in the corner of the room. Puck sits beside him. "I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did." Kurt states.

"Fuck, Kurt you hurt me as well now drop the drama queen act for a minute." Puck tells him irritated.

"Who did I hurt ? You or your precious ego ?" Kurt asks.

"For Christ's sake Kurt you are so fuckin' blind !" Puck states tired of it.

"Really ? Then what don't I see ?" Kurt asks.

"You spent the last months telling me how Blaine looked at you, how he behaved and you told me how it meant that he had feelings for you."

"Your point ?" Kurt asks.

"And he never did half of the things I did and you never saw a fuckin' thing !"

"Why the hell are you shouting at me ?" Kurt asks.

"Because I'm tired of it, okay ? If you're not interested you fuckin' say it and I'll leave you but stop keeping me hanging on and waiting like that !" Puck says punching the floor at the end.

"What are you trying to tell me Puck ?" Kurt asks.

"You should figure it out by yourself." Puck tells him sarcastically. He grabs a pair of jeans, not giving a damn whether they're dirty or not and puts them on. Kurt stands up slowly, looking at the floor,clearly uncomfortable, shifting from on foot to the other one.

"Puck, I..." Kurt starts looking at him, but he trails off.

"You ?" Puck asks expectantly, looking at Kurt in his blue gray eyes. Kurt looks down as soon as Puck establishes eye contact.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking-" Blaine, who just entered their room without even knocking, trails off when he sees the sad looks on both boys' faces. "I'll come back later." He states apologetically, backtracking to the door.

"No, speak up, we were done anyway." Puck tells Blaine but looking at Kurt. Blaine glances at Kurt worriedly but decides not to interfere between the two friends.

"Jeremiah's uncle offered us to go and visit them for one or two days if we want to, they live in a nice town called Peterborough, what do you think ?" The curly haired boy offers.

"Where is it ?" Kurt asks. He looks up at Blaine with a remorseful look and Puck realizes that Kurt feels uneasy with both of them now and he hates to see him like that. Maybe he was the one to create this fucked up situation but he certainly doesn't deserve to feel like shit for the whole trip. And Puck has to take care of him as his best friend, even if he has a huge crush or whatever on Kurt and nothing would ever happen, he has to make him feel better.

"In the North, we could see the British countryside as well and visit Cambridge on our way." Blaine explains, looking enthusiastic at the idea.

"Don't you think it's gonna be like super cold there, we're already freezing in London." Puck states. It's not that he's trying to find any single excuse not to be nice to Blaine, actually the idea is not bad, but he really thinks that going further in the North will be suicidal.

"I hadn't thought about it." Blaine admits. "I'll go ask Jeremiah." He says, leaving the room. Puck looks up at Kurt who's still standing at the same spot, his look blank. He walks up to his friend and takes him in his arms.

"You okay ?" He asks the smaller boy who doesn't give him back the hug.

"Stop doing that Puck. Please." Kurt demands weakly, hurting Puck.

"I don't wanna stop, I love to hold you like that." He states, not letting go of Kurt.

"I want to go back home Puck." Kurt says, his head resting on Puck's shoulder.

"There are only two days left, I'm pretty sure when we'll be at the airport you'll say you wanna stay." He replies, knowing his friend by heart.

"We should have left just the two of us, nothing bad would have happened. No cop punching, no fake boyfriend thing, no stupid jealousy, no shower..." Kurt trails off, out of examples. Puck thinks about it for a while, sure at first he didn't like Blaine in the slightest, but now he kinda likes him, he doesn't beg for Kurt or anything and that's cool. As for the cop punching, it was kind of a thrill to punch a cop and be released a few hours later with apologies. And for the shower, well, it would remain one of the greatest sexual experiences of his life, but he feels bad at thinking that it's a great memory to him when Kurt thinks of it as a mistake. Finally, if the two intruders hadn't come Puck would have never realized how much he likes Kurt.

"I don't think it was that bad." He concludes, shrugging. "Hey !" He yells, as he remembers something. Kurt jumps out of his arms, startled at the noise.

"Don't ever scream like that again !" Kurt tells him, still shaken.

"Sorry. I have a surprise for you I totally forgot about it !" He says excitedly. "You get dressed, if you have an entire outfit that's blue or black or white, put it on !" He says, a huge grin on his lips, that's exactly what he needed to cheer up Kurt. He leaves the room to tell the couple to get ready as well since it is likely to please them too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! Yet another chapter, I hope you liked it (even though it's not the happiest one...)**

**I wanted to ask you, I'm not the kind of person who begs for reviews or threatens not to update if you don't review. The thing is, I'm getting very few reviews lately and I wonder if you're getting bored with where things are going or something... So please let me know so I can spice things up a little for the rest of the story if necessary...**

**But I still love you all because you have the patience to read this fic and that's huge for me !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"I guess you're not going to tell me where we're going until we're there." Kurt states once they're sitting in the subway.

"This subway is kind of creepy." Puck says to not answer to Kurt's question. "Like, can't they change the lights ? Seriously, we're like in a bad horror movie with the white lights winking." Puck remarks.

"Actually they did shoot a horror movie in here, it's called Creep." Blaine tells him.

"I'm totally watching it !" Puck says, assuming that a movie shot in such a gloomy can't be bad.

"Well it's not the best movie I've ever seen." Blaine admits. "It takes place in Charing Cross station at night."

"Here we are !" Puck says cheerfully as he sees Maida Vale written on the wall of the station. He grabs Kurt's hand because, hey, they're still fake-dating after all, he'd better take all the fun he can from it. The four boys go out of the station and find themselves on a street where Puck can't find any indication as to where to go next. "You guys stay here, I'll be back in a second." He says happily as he walks towards a near by walker. He asks the man how to get to his destination and thanks him when he's told how to get there. Then he walks back to the three boys waiting for him, grabs Kurt's hand again even though Kurt throws him a half meant glare, and they start walking up the street. The neighborhood is really nice, with a little church on the left side of the street. All three boys take a picture of the church, making Puck roll his eyes but he says nothing and waits patiently until they're done.

"Can anyone tell me where we're going because I feel a bit lost here."Jeremiah states, looking around.

"Just a few more feet and you'll find out dude." Puck tells him with a big smile as they resume their walk towards Kurt's surprise. Puck is sure he will love it, he already talked to him about it, and, believe it or not, but Puck remembers everything that counts for people he cares about. When they finally reach the street Puck is looking for, he blindfolds him with his hands for the smaller boy not to see anything before they're at the right spot.

"Oh my-" Blaine is cut off by a glare Puck sends him and just looks at the end of the street in awe. He smiles at Puck and tells Jeremiah not to say a thing before the boy realizes where they're standing.

"Guys, you're freaking me out. Seriously where are we ?" Kurt asks as Puck makes him walk along the street, not able to stop himself from grinning. The two other boys are now smiling at Puck when the boy places Kurt where he wants to.

"Ready ?" He asks, Kurt nods eagerly and Puck removes his hands from Kurt's soft skin. He stands by Kurt with a huge grin on his face when Kurt looks totally lost.

"A street ?" Kurt asks, frowning, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Do we allow him to turn around ?" Puck asks Blaine and Jeremiah. They nod with a big smile and Puck turns Kurt around by his shoulders. The skeptical look Kurt had been sporting vanishes after one look at the building standing before him, behind grids. He opens his mouth in awe as he takes in the words written above the door.

"Are we... really ..." He trails off in disbelief. Puck nods frantically, grinning even wider if possible.

"Abbey Road studios." Puck tells him proudly. "You told me once you'd love to come here and see the pedestrian walk with your eyes." He tells the smaller boy. Kurt turns to him and gives him a huge neck-breaking hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you !" Kurt tells him, bouncing in his arms like a child. He kisses Puck on the cheek before letting go of him.

"I'm pretty sure you can do better than that." Blaine states, looking between the two boys with raised eyebrows.

"What ?" Kurt asks.

"Puck just granted a dream of yours, don't you think a simple peck on the cheek is a little tightfisted ?" Blaine says. Puck tries to hide his surprise as Kurt succeeds in making the glare he sends to Blaine discreet. Kurt turns back towards the building, biting his bottom lip and turns back to Puck who doesn't expect anything from his friend. That's why, when Kurt passes his arms around his neck and brings his mouth close to Puck's, he opens wide eyes and hesitates a second before wrapping his arms around Kurt's thin waist. When their lips crash together, Puck doesn't kiss Kurt as good as he would because he knows that Kurt only does that not to look suspicious in front of Jeremiah. Still, he enjoys the kiss as much as he can, because Kurt's lips are really magical.

"That's what I'm talking about !" Blaine says, smiling. And Puck hates him again, for a split second, because that's what makes Kurt break the kiss. The boy doesn't even look at Puck in the eyes, he looks at the floor instead, like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Guys, there are no cars right now, let's take a picture on the pedestrian walk !" Jeremiah says excitedly. Puck rolls his eyes again, these boys a such tourists, that's incredible !

"I'm not taking a picture in the middle of the road, that's totally lame." He says, arms crossed on his chest.

"Sure you are, we're four, that's perfect !" Kurt tells him, taking hold of his arm and pulling him to the road. Puck only goes because Kurt barely makes physical contact with him since the morning of the day before, and having him happily pulling his arm is something he loves. So he goes on the famous pedestrian walk and takes the place of George Harrison with Kurt in front of him as Paul and Blaine and Jeremiah as Ringo and John. The man Jeremiah asked to take the picture takes five of them to make sure one will be nice and gives them back the camera.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm walking here !" Kurt squeaks again.

"I didn't know you were fan of the Beatles Kurt." Blaine tells him.

"This year he found a way to sing two songs of the Beatles in glee club." Puck tells them, making Kurt blush.

"Which ones ?" Jeremiah asks, curious.

"I want to hold your hand and Blackbird." Kurt answers still red.

"Blackbird is my favorite one." Blaine lets them know with a smile, and Puck wonders for one second if he's still trying to get into Kurt's pants or if he's being honest. After that, Kurt takes like a thousand pictures of the street, the building, the scribbles on the wall holding the grids, making Puck roll his eyes for the tenth time that day.

Then, the four boys go back to the station.

"I'd love to have a walk in the neighborhood right now." Kurt tells them.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry and I saw a nice restaurant on Oxford st." Jeremiah says hesitantly, making Kurt's face fall slightly.

"No problem, you stay here and have a walk and we both go to have lunch." Blaine offers. "Unless you're hungry Puck." He adds, looking at Puck.

"Not at all. You okay with that Baby face ?" Puck asks Kurt with a smirk.

"Sure." Kurt replies.

"Great. See you guys later." Puck tells the two boys who disappear in the stairs of the underground station.

"Didn't you find it weird ?" Jeremiah asks when they're sat in the subway.

"What ?" Blaine asks confused.

"Kurt's reaction. Puck actually did something really nice for him and Kurt only kissed him on the cheek."

"No he kissed him properly." Blaine states, trying to keep the secret safe.

"After you told him to and the kiss was awkward." Jeremiah says.

"I heard they had kind of an argument this this morning, not anything huge." Blaine explains. And it's true, he was awake when Puck had stormed out of the room and Kurt had followed him to storm out of the bathroom short after that and locking Puck outside. He has no idea what is going on between the two boys but he really thought that they'd be boyfriends after what after the day before, but it seems like there's a huge misunderstanding between the two of them.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you ?" Jeremiah asks, looking at him with sad but not pleading eyes.

"Why do you think that ?" Blaine asks bewildered.

"It's obvious Blaine, you're upset when I'm around, and look at Kurt and Puck, they're having an argument but they still look closer than us." His boyfriend explains calmly. "But I understand, I totally do, I'm not at all the perfect boyfriend and you didn't know me well enough when we started dating." He says, looking at Blaine in his eyes. Blaine feels his stomach churn, he doesn't want it to happen like that, he wants to choose the moment and be kind to Jeremiah, not breaking his heart. He looks at his boyfriend who's not near as perfect as he thought Kurt was for him, but Kurt loves Puck and it's obvious that Puck loves him as well, they're perfect together. He looks at Jeremiah and remembers why he started dating him in the first place. The boy is kind and was not interested in him at first, he had had to woo him for a very long time before he finally agreed on going on a date with him. "I saw the way you look at Kurt." Jeremiah finally says, his eyes contemplating the ground. "But that's okay, he's really nice and everything." Blaine feels his stomach churn even more. Jeremiah has noticed. He noticed and was still kind to both of them.

"I'm not breaking up with you." Blaine states suddenly, realizing how much this boy counts for him.

"Blaine-"

"That's the reason why I started dating you in the first place, I don't know anyone as kind as you are. You saw the way I was looking at Kurt and I admit I had feelings for him for a while, but still you said nothing and actually helped him calm down, reassuring him when he was about to have asthma."

"That was normal Blaine." Jeremiah states.

"Most people wouldn't have done that, they would have let their jealousy take over them and just stared at him as he panicked, but not you." Blaine explains. "Now, I'd understand if you wanted to break up with me."

"I'm crazy about you since we met." Jeremiah tells Blaine, a small smile curving is lips.

"What ? And you let me serenade you for weeks ?"Blaine asks scandalized at the revelation.

"You were so cute with your songs I couldn't give in so easily." Jeremiah explains and Blaine can't help but smile and lean forward for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, thank you all for the large amount of reviews you left on the last chapter, I was utterly happy to read them and had a big smile on my face every time I received one (You see the Cheshire cat ? just like that) So yeah, thanks a lot.**

**Now, for the chapter, at first I thought this one would include the next one, which is Kurt and Puck walking in the neighborhood (yeah I know it sounds boring but I swear it won't be). But then I decided to cut it so it lasted a bit longer.**

**Love you all, and please review, it's stunning the effect your reviews have on me !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So... you wanna walk in the neighborhood ?" Puck asks Kurt as they're still standing by the underground station entrance.

"Actually I saw a station on the tube map that caught my attention." Kurt says, taking the map out of his pocket and showing it to Puck. "The station just before this one, Warwick Avenue. It's written little Venice and I'd love to see what it looks like." He says, looking at Puck with big hopeful eyes.

"Sure." Puck shrugs, not giving a damn where they're going to anyway. They take the subway once again for one station and when they're outside again they find themselves near by a little canal with a little bridge that passes over it. Puck isn't into cute and lovely stuff, except for Kurt of course, but the place looks really nice even in the cold of December. Some ducks and swans are dragging themselves lazily on the dark water that runs slowly under the bridge. But the best thing about this place is not how peaceful it is or what a beautiful painting it would do. No, the best thing about this place is Kurt's face as he takes in the beauty of his surroundings. There's a small smile curving his lips and Puck is almost sure Kurt doesn't even realize he's smiling right now, it's just natural. Kurt looks up at Puck, his smile still in place.

"Do you mind if we go and sit by the water ?" Kurt asks him.

"Let's go." Puck answers. He grabs Kurt's hand casually as he starts walking but Kurt snatches it back quickly.

"Don't." He simply says, sadly. Puck doesn't say a thing, he just walks down the stony stairs with Kurt following him not as closely as he used to. He tries to remember when things got that bad between them. They are best friends and can't spend one day without talking to each other. Puck has never felt so close to someone than he does with Kurt, even before he realized how much the boy counts for him. And he loves him, he really does, Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to him and he really thought he counted for Kurt as well. But apparently he doesn't. They walk for a while, in a deep silent, just breathing and looking around. Finally Puck sits by the water, his feet almost touching the dark water but not quite.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Kurt states, looking at his hands resting on his lap. "About the kiss." He adds. Puck shrugs.

"It's nothing, it was all Blaine's fault." Puck replies to lift the guilt off Kurt's shoulders once and for all. Kurt doesn't answer, they just stay here, sitting in the silence of the late December morning, but it's not like before, they're not enjoying each other company. There's tension between the two of them.

"It wasn't." Kurt speaks up suddenly. Puck looks at him intrigued. "I mean, yeah it was his fault but that's not the reason why I'm sorry." He says looking at the water.

"Then what are you sorry for ?" Puck asks kind of lost here.

"You're going to hate me."

"Stop fuckin' saying that ! I won't ever hate you don't you get it ?" Puck says, tired of Kurt always being so self depreciating. Kurt gives him a sad smile.

"It's just... we can't go on not talking to each other right ?" Kurt continues. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you're going to hate me and never talk to me again when you'll know but at least the truth will be told. If I don't tell you we'll just slowly drift away and not be friends anymore, not even knowing the truth."

"You're rambling." Puck points out.

"What I mean is that, I kinda like being your friend, I really do." Kurt says, staring at his hands again.

"You'd better like being my friend, you're my best friend !" Puck tells him, it earns him another bitter laugh.

"All I'm asking is for you not to hate me because I … I love you and I enjoyed the kiss. I know I shouldn't have, I know it's like I violated y-"

"Bullshit !" Puck states, making Kurt shut his mouth directly.

"I beg your pardon ?" He asks, shocked.

"You didn't enjoy the kiss." Puck says, looking at Kurt right in the eyes.

"I think I'm the only one who's in right to say if I did enjoy it or not Puck." Kurt tells him coldly.

"I didn't enjoy it." Puck simply says. Kurt gasps at him, eyes wide open in hurt.

"I- I-"

"I know you're not used to kissing people and stuff but shit man, you didn't even move your lips seriously !" Puck explains, he feels so damn relaxed since Kurt told him that he loves him.

"Are you doubting my kissing skills Puckerman ?" Kurt asks, trying to sound self confident when he, sure as hell, is not.

"I just know that I can trust mine." Puck shrugs, cupping Kurt's cheek with his hand and leaning towards the boy to meet his lips. He catches glimpse of Kurt closing his eyes before he shuts his closed and meets Kurt's soft lips once again. This time, Puck allows himself to add some movement to the kiss, he parts his lips and gently licks Kurt's lips to ask for permission to enter his mouth and meet his tongue. It's ironical to think that his cock got to meet Kurt's tongue but not his mouth, he thinks to himself. When Kurt parts his lips slightly, he slides his tongue inside his mouth and moves his hand from Kurt's cheek to his hair to bring him closer. Maybe Puck is not the kissing kind, but damn, that's exactly what he wanted from Kurt and that's even better than what he expected for Kurt's first real kiss. But he should have guessed because, if Kurt's first blow job rocked his world, his first kiss would obviously be mind blowing. Puck thinks he could have held the kiss longer if Kurt had not broken it, but the boy's not used to it so it's okay he thinks to himself. He looks at Kurt who looks torn between sadness and desire. He looks away his cheeks and neck flushed.

"Wh... why did you do that ?" Kurt asks shyly, not making eye contact with Puck.

"That's how we enjoy a kiss." Puck simply says with a cocky grin at Kurt's embarrassment. "You said you enjoyed the kiss and shit and I told you it was bullshit and that's proof because that's what I call a kiss."

"Puck." Kurt says sternly, staring at the floor.

"What ?" He asks, not getting why isn't Kurt super happy by what just happened.

"You can't just... I don't want you to kiss me to show me how a real kiss is supposed to be like, okay ?"

"You just told me you loved me !" Puck says, feeling lost. What is Kurt telling him ? That he doesn't love Puck, that he doesn't want Puck to touch him ?

"Exactly !" Kurt exclaims. "I told you how I feel, it doesn't mean I want you to kiss me by pity, I don't need it okay ?" Kurt says, trying to hide how wretched he feels. Puck stares at him in shock for several seconds. Is that really what Kurt thinks he's doing ?

"D'you seriously think I'd kiss you out of pity ?" He asks, trying hard to stifle a laughter.

"If not, then why ?" Kurt asks, looking down at the stony ground between their thighs.

"I wouldn't play fake boyfriend for anyone Kurt, and I'd certainly not kiss someone if I didn't want to, even less a dude." Puck starts. "And as much of a friend as you were to me, I'd never kiss you just because you're sad."

"I was ?" Kurt asks, his voice already quivering making Puck smile gently.

"Yeah you were, because you told me you love me and friends don't love each other like that, they don't kiss and they certainly not suck the other off in the shower. And since we both do or wanna do all those things, we'd better be boyfriends I guess." Puck says, grinning to a still sad looking Kurt.

"We both want that ?" Kurt asks shyly.

"Fuck yeah we both do ! Maybe I want it even more than you since if it was only up to me we'd be making-out right now instead of talking lamely." Puck explains.

"So you really do like me ?" Kurt asks, his eyes opened wide in disbelief. Puck melts at that face, he looks like a child on Christmas day seriously.

"You're everything to me Kurt. Why d'you think I was so freaking jealous of Blaine ?" Puck asks rhetorically. Kurt smiles widely at him, taking him in his arms to hug him tightly.

"I love you even more when you're jealous." He states in his ear and Puck feels the butterflies in his stomach flutter again.

"Can I ask you a question ?" He asks Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt answers, looking slightly worried.

"How d'you call this weird thing that happens I your stomach when you're happy ?" He asks, feeling totally lame. Kurt looks thoughtful for a second.

"It feels a bit like pop corn jumping but instead of a microwave it's in your stomach." He says finally.

"Pop corn ! That's cool !" Puck says happily. "I've been feeling those freaking butterflies for days and couldn't find a better name." He explains.

"Butterflies ? Really ?" Kurt asks trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at me !" Puck tells him and that is the last straw to make Kurt laugh for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took some time, didn't it ? **

**Thanks for your reviews, they make me smile so much, I think my jaw's going to stay stuck in smiling position. Please go on !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

They are dating.

Puck needs time to let the news sink in.

Kurt has been a very important part of his life for a few months now, and Puck loved to have him as his best friend. But what just happened is thousand times better because now Kurt is his. Whenever Puck wants he can lean on Kurt and capture his lips that drive him crazy to kiss Kurt senseless. He is now able to take Kurt's hand in his without it being an act.

The best part of all is that Puck has now an excuse to want Kurt around constantly. Because he already did back when they were only friends, the boy is just amazing to Puck, but he could not ask Kurt to come over every day they didn't see each other, he needed to find an excuse like 'I need you to help me for my homework' or 'my sister wants to see you' when Sarah wasn't even at home.

Puck doesn't know if Kurt feels the same way he does, the constant need to see him. What he knows, though, is that Kurt isn't at peace right now.

"You okay ?" Puck asks the boy. Sitting at the table of a Chinese restaurant, both boys have their plates full of noddles in front of them but Puck is the only one actually eating what's inside his plate. Kurt just stares blankly at the tablecloth, his fork dead in his hand. Puck isn't one to read to read people's minds through their facial expressions, but with Kurt it is easier usually. He has noticed that, since he made it clear that they're dating, Kurt has already gone through two phases: first, disbelief, and Puck can't blame him before he's such a stud, of course Kurt can't believe his luck. And then, a phase of euphoria, he started laughing almost for nothing, clutching Puck's hand happily as he bounced in the streets.

But now, Kurt's being a limp object, sitting at the table, staring at nothing. And Puck can't decipher what is going and it worries him a lot.

When Kurt hears the inquiry from Puck, he doesn't raise his head, he only bites his bottom lip and nods slightly.

"You don't look like you're okay." Puck points out. Kurt says nothing and Puck doesn't like it at all. They're always telling everything to each other, they don't keep stuff for themselves, especially when it seems to upset them as much as it does now. "Kurt c'mon talk to me you're freaking me out." Puck looks at Kurt intently, trying to convey through his eyes how much he wants Kurt to talk to him. Then, Kurt moves his lips. Puck can't hear what he says though. "What ? I didn't hear you." Kurt shakes his head before burying his face in his hands and letting out an annoyed groan.

"I said I don't want to lose you." His muffled voice says through his hands. Puck raises an eyebrow, not getting Kurt's point at all.

"Okay..." He says slowly. "Well, we just started dating so I think we don't have to worry about that." Puck shrugs, glaring at the old lady who shot them a shocked look when she heard Puck.

"That's exactly my point, maybe we're making a mistake." Kurt says the end of the sentence lowly, in hope that Puck won't hear him. But Puck clearly heard and doesn't like it at all. He just won Kurt over, finally gets what he wanted more than anything, and Kurt seemed to want it too, so what is the matter suddenly ?

"What the fuck Kurt ?" Puck asks, upset. "You tell me you don't want to lose me and then you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore, did I miss something for you to dump me like I was some worthless shit ?" Puck doesn't like to snap at Kurt, he doesn't like it at all. But Kurt never told him anything that upset him more than that.

"Don't snap at me !" Kurt tells him sternly.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on in that little head of yours coz' I know weird things happen there sometimes and I don't understand everything, but you can be damn sure that I do want to understand why you're dumping me one hour after telling me you love me." Kurt turns red at the evocation of what he said earlier and Puck takes his hand over the table because he loves to see Kurt blush like that. Kurt takes a deep breath and forces himself to look up into Puck's eyes.

"I'm not dumping you. I don't think I'm dumping you. Am I ?"

"Dude !" Puck scolds when Kurt starts rambling on things Puck doesn't like at all.

"Sorry. The thing is, you're the best friend I've ever had, and as I told you earlier, I really love to be your friend. But now we're not friends anymore, are we ?" Kurt asks, looking completely lost, and Puck feels concerned about him now.

"I don't know, I guess we're more boyfriends than just friends." Puck answers, scrutinizing Kurt's reaction to see if he said the right thing or not. Kurt's expression doesn't change.

"But what is the difference ?" Kurt asks, his eyes landing on Puck's hand holding his in the middle of the table. Puck thinks about it for a while, why is Kurt asking all those questions ? He knows that Puck is far from being an expert in relationship rules. But Kurt looks clearly upset right now, so Puck tries to find an answer anyway.

"We're closer, if possible, than how we were before. And we've got more responsibilities towards to other. It's like before but in more difficult I think." Puck sums up, quite proud of himself. His pride sinks when he sees Kurt's eyes shinning bright, indicating fresh tears to come. "Hey, did I say something wrong baby face ?" Puck asks, ready to come back on whatever shit he just said to stop Kurt from crying. Kurt chuckles at the nickname and shakes his head.

"You didn't say anything wrong. It's about responsibilities, but the thing is that we're the worst people in the world when it comes to responsibilities. You remember when I bought that bird and it died after one week ? And that time when you called me because you needed help since you were supposed to look after Sarah and she ended up on the roof of your house trying to catch the signal to call her friends ?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"When did the conversation turn to your bird and my sister again ?"

"We're irresponsible Puck. How can we hope to manage being in a relationship together if we can't take responsibilities ?" Kurt asks, looking more upset as seconds pass. Puck, on the contrary, feels a wave of relief through his body.

"So that's what's bothering you so much ?" He asks to make sure. Kurt nods, his eyes glued on the tablecloth again. "You know, when your dad threatens to make me pay if anything happens to you ?" He asks Kurt who nods. "If anything happened to you, I would be the one begging Burt to punish me because I let something happen to you. I may be shit at responsibilities, but that is something I know I'd do coz' I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. That's what I was talking about when I said responsibilities. And at the sight of how much you cried when I was locked up the other day, I'm pretty sure you'd do the same for me." Puck states, matter-of-factly.

"But what if we don't ? What if we do something wrong, just one little thing, and we can't forgive the other ? We can't be friends again, after all that's happening, can we ?" Kurt asks, and he looks so worried and upset, all Puck wants is to take him in his arms and hold him tightly to comfort him.

"There's no way to know if we can or can't but all I can tell you is that I don't wanna be away from you, like ever, and if we stopped dating now, but don't you dare dump me here, I wouldn't stop being your friend." Puck says with a gentle smile, feeling cheesy. "You'd be my best friend who sucked my dick and whom I wanna make out with all the time." He adds with a cocky grin, making Kurt blush and chuckle at the same time.

"And you'd be my boyfriend who's straight but wants to make out with me all the time." Kurt adds with a smirk.

"Who says I'm straight ? I'd say that I'm … Kurtsexual or Hummelsuexual. But that's your fault you know ? From the very beginning you were there, talking about sucking me off with that cute face of yours-"

"_You _were the one who talked about me sucking you off, as you so elegantly put it." Kurt corrects him.

"Whatever. And you were walking around in those black tight pants at the restaurant, and I'm pretty sure even straight guys were checking you out, you were so freaking hot !" Puck says, remembering one special day when he could not take his eyes off Kurt. The smaller boy opens wide astonished eyes.

"You … you really thought I was attractive even back then ?" He asks.

"Dude, those pants were too small for you, they showed _everything. _And since you're so freaking well built, everyone obviously thought you were attractive. Duh, I was still hard when I went back home. You are so wearing those pants when we're back in Lima ! But just for me, I don't want other guys to see all of that, even if they know it's mine." Kurt's face is redder than a tomato now, he tries to hide it in his hands but fails miserably.

"Puck, may I remind you that I never had a boyfriend, therefore, I'm not used to crude comments like the ones you're throwing at me in hope to see me blush." Kurt says, glaring half heartedly at his boyfriend. Puck laughs loudly.

"I'm gonna make the most of it then, before you get used to it and stop being so funny when I compliment your hot ass or your blow job skills, which are, by the way, amazing." Puck states.

"God, if you exist, I'm sorry for everything I said, please send my somewhere else, even hell is okay for me, as long as he's not here." Kurt pleads, pretending to be praying as he looks up to the sky. Puck laughs even more.

"I think I love you mostly because you're nuts." He states.

"I'm not !" Kurt squeaks, offended. Puck raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Alright, maybe a little bit." Kurt concedes, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! First of all, I'm really and sincerely sorry for the delay. The end of the semester is approaching and I have so much work to do it's insane. I wrote this little chapter in two hours, I hope you liked it !**

** Thank you for your reviews, they're really great ! **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys ! I'm back with chapter 16, I'm really (really really) sorry for loooong wait. I went through a very rough couple of months where everything went wrong and that damn writer block didn't help at all.**

**I spent the night writing this chapter and it's almost 3am here so I apologize in advance for any mistake I'd ommited.**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter, some of you asked for smut, and smut is what you get, I think I'm getting better at writing it *fingers crossed***

**Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

Kurt's eyes are still shut when he feels a pair of lips crash on his. He lets out a pleased sigh when they leave his face.

"Hi you." He mutters, opening his just enough to see Puck's green ones staring at him lovingly.

"Hi yourself." Puck answers, and big grin stretching his lips as he leans down to kiss him one more time. Kurt smiles in the kiss, still not believing that this is actually happening for real. He passes his arms around Puck's neck to pull him closer and slips his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth without even thinking. Puck takes the hint and climbs on top of him, their bodies fully pressed against each other, their heart beating at the same fast pace.

When Kurt feels Puck's hard crotch against his own, his body reacts before his brain even registers and he jerks his hips up to create more friction, making Puck moan deeply as he stares at him in the eyes.

"How is it even possible that I want you so hard just one minute after waking up ?" Kurt asks before crashing his lips against Puck's again, his hands traveling on Puck's back to get to his ass, that ass he tried not to stare at and fantasize on all these months.

"Don't worry it's the same for everyone, I'm just so irresistible." Puck says his wide trademark smirk on. He leans again to catch Kurt's lips but Kurt stops him, placing his hand on his mouth.

"Puck ?"

"Mmm ?"

"You know I love you, right ?" Kurt asks innocently.

"And _I _love you too." Puck says simply.

"Then don't talk about you former, rather wild, sex life when we're in bed together." Kurt says, pushing him lightly away from him to sit up and look for a shirt.

"Oh come on ! That was just a joke, don't take it like that !" Puck says, wrapping his arms around Kurt before he has time to find his shirt.

"I think you forgot one thing, the aim of a joke is to be funny and this was the farthest from being funny." Kurt says, still not giving in to Puck who is licking and nipping at his collarbone now.

"Yeah, I think I forgot." Puck says between kisses, earning himself a glare from a Kurt who's trying hard not to moan at Puck's ministrations. "That's because I tend to forget about everything I know when I'm around the hottest human being that ever existed." Puck says, his hands now rubbing the top of Kurt's thighs, making the boy grow harder. Kurt fights back the smile that's imposing himself on his lips, he doesn't like Puck winning people over so easily when he, himself wouldn't even make a kid laugh if he said a joke. "Saw that smile." Puck says, grinning as he leaves Kurt's back to straddle his lap and push him back down on the mattress.

"What are you doing ?" Kurt asks, chuckling.

"I'm not a procrastinator Mr Hummel, when I start something, I finish it right now." Puck says, attacking Kurt's right nipple with his well trained tongue.

"Why, that must be new Mr I'll-go-pick-up-my-sister-later-and-forget-her-for-the-night." Kurt answers with a proud grin.

"How about you shut up ?" Puck says, grabbing Kurt's thighs and bringing them up to close around his ass. Kurt moans as he thrusts his hips against Kurt's crotch. Kurt's brings his arms at Puck's face to bring him closer and kiss passionately.

As the boys go on with their making out and their touches and thrusts, Kurt realizes how stupid he has been. Ever since he met Blaine, Kurt hasn't stopped worrying about how little he knows about sex and how stupid he would look with someone more experimented, how stupid he would sound saying "I don't know what we're supposed to do". He's always been thinking that the movies were lying, there's no such thing as the perfect first physical contact with someone else, he thought that it wasn't as instinctive as the movies suggested. But right now, as his breathing grow erratic and sweat starts beading on his forehead, his hips jerking up and hands moving on Puck's body on their own accord, he realizes that it's not something you know or don't know about, it's something you do and your body knows exactly what it wants.

"Fuck, Kurt, how can you be so hot ?" Puck asks, jerking his hips even harder, making them both moan in intense pleasure. Kurt doesn't answer, simply because there's no answer to give, he goes for kissing Puck deeply before trailing kisses along his jawline.

"Oh my, Puck you're killing me !" He breathes out as he feels his orgasm approach. His nails dig in the flesh of Puck's back making Puck groan loudly.

"Let it go Kurt. Come for me." Puck mutters in his ear, his hot breath sending electricity throughout Kurt's body and with a final jerk of his hips, his vision goes blank as he comes silently, his mouth open in amazement because of the power of his orgasm. "That's what I'm talking about." Puck says as he jerks his hips one last time before releasing his own seed as the strongest wave of pleasure travels through his body.

As he feels the bliss of the aftermath of his orgasm, Kurt's hand goes to cup his cheek and the simple contact makes the few strength he has remaining leave him and he collapses on top of Kurt, his head resting on his chest. He lets his head go up and down along with Kurt's chest as he breathes and stays here, listening to his heartbeat go slower as he calms down.

"There's something you need to know about me." He says softly, not moving an inch. Kurt simply nods, indicating for Puck to go on. "I love you so freaking much it's scaring me." He says. "Like, on our first day here, when you left with Blaine to go shopping and I text you, telling you not to cheat on me, I really meant it." He explains, feeling Kurt's soft hand brush his mohawk lightly. "I was there, on the bed, picturing you and Blaine kissing in the middle of the street and god, I didn't like it. And it was not because it was Blaine, picturing you kissing anyone made me mad. I assumed it was because you were my best friend and I was scared of, you know, being left out, on the side of the road while you went away with someone else."

"I would never leave you on the side of the road, even back then. Even before we left. It's you I offered to go to London with in the first place, it wasn't Blaine. You're the one person I wanted around me the most." Kurt says, placing a soft kiss on the top of Puck's head.

They remain in the same position, in silence for a while before Kurt finally gets the strength to move.

"I need to take a shower." He says sitting after Puck rolled to his side to rest his back on the mattress.

"Want me to come with you ?" Puck offers, even though he doesn't have enough strength to even consider moving right now.

"I think this shower saw enough shocking things for the rest of its shower life." Kurt says, standing up and stretching his limbs.

"Are you kidding ? It saw the hottest thing it'll ever see." Puck says, the images of that morning forever stuck in his head. "You're all hot like that, with your boxers all wet from both your cum and mine." He adds eying Kurt in appreciation. Kurt blushes and quickly takes a pair of sweatpants out of his bag and puts them on. "Have I ever told you that you're cute when you blush ?" Puck asks, grinning.

"Not since last night." Kurt answers, walking to the door. "Sleep some more, you look exhausted." He says before closing the door.

When Kurt enters the bathroom he finds Blaine brushing his teeth by the sink. He feels awkward, being alone with Blaine after what happened between them and what he just did with Puck but Blaine finds the best way to break the ice.

"So I assume those noises Puck made on Tuesday night were fake." He states putting his toothbrush down beside the sink.

"What ?" Kurt asks, a bit lost here.

"Why, you know, on Tuesday night all the noises coming from your room. It seemed real at the time, but after what I heard this morning I assume it was fake, only to make me jealous." Blaine says, not a ounce of reproach in his voice. Kurt blushes, his head down at the stupidity of what he did all week long with the fake boyfriend thing.

"You heard ?" Is the only thing leaving his mouth at the moment.

"You weren't quite discreet you know." Blaine says with a chuckle. "But it's okay you know, I'm with Jeremiah and we're doing much better now." He explains.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurt says honestly. "What happened ?" He asks curiously.

"You. That's what happened." Blaine says. "Jeremiah had figured out for us. That I was attracted to you." He adds when Kurt looks lost. "He knew and still he was nice to you and to me and it reminded me why I loved him in the first place." Blaine explains.

"He knew ?" Kurt asks in disbelief. Blaine nods with a small smile.

"He did. And most of us would've been mad, break up, insult everyone and leave. But Jeremiah, he's not like that. He's understanding, he lets things go the way they're supposed to and he never hates anyone."

"I never imagined anyone could be that kind." Kurt says, amazed.

"I could not either, but, well, I met someone like that and I'm not letting him go." Blaine says, looking in the direction of the bed with affection even though he can't see it through the bathroom wall. "Come here." He says, extending his arms for Kurt to come to him. Kurt steps closer and embraces his friend with great pleasure.

"So everything is okay between us ?" He dares to ask when they let go of each other.

"I think so." Blaine answers. Kurt smiles widely.

"You know, I just lost a best friend, since, well, you know, so if you-"

"Kurt Hummel ?" Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand in his and covering it with his other hand. "Would you be my best friend ?" He asks in a false ceremonial tone.

"It would be an honor." Kurt says, taking Blaine in his arms again.

When he goes back to his and Puck's room, Kurt finds Puck lying on the bed with only a pair of sweatpants on.

"Blaine heard us." He says, still embarrassed about it.

"Did he think it was hot ?" Puck asks smirking. Kurt shoots him a glare before answering.

"He didn't say anything about that. Only that the noises you did on Tuesday sounded fake." Kurt says innocently, turning his back to Puck and starting humming softly, waiting for Puck to react.

"My sex noises were awesome !" Puck shouts, sounding offended deep down.

"I'm only telling you what he told me." Kurt says, failing at hiding his smile.

"You know, I intended to give you your Christmas present right now, but I don't know if I feel like it after you insulted my awesome sex noises." Kurt turns around, shocked.

"You got me a Christmas present ?" He asks in disbelief.

"Maybe." Puck says, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Puck ! What is it ?" He asks eagerly.

"It's on you." Puck says mysteriously.

"What ? I'm only wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt and I had them before leaving for London, bought them myself." Kurt says.

"You have to try harder if you want to find it." Puck says, still staring at the ceiling. Kurt looks around, trying to find something new around him but spotting nothing.

"Puuck !" He whines, eager like a child on christmas morning.

"It's on my favorite part of your body." Puck goes on. Kurt automatically goes to the back pockets of his jeans and he feels something in the right pocket. He digs into it and feels two pieces of paper in it. He takes them out and opens wide eyes when he realizes what it really is.

"Two tickets for the Phantom of the Opera ?" Kurt asks, ecstatic.

"They're for tonight." Puck says with a big grin on his face. Kurt doesn't waste a second before jumping on the bed and taking Puck in his arms tightly.

"How do you think of these things ?" He asks incredulous, pecking his lips every now and then.

"Well, your tastes are kinda international knowledge so it wasn't hard." Puck answers, still grinning.

"When did you get them ?"

"Thursday. I spent the day queuing to get cheap tickets for both of us." Puck explains.

"Is that why... is that why you went back here so late ?" Kurt asks as he remembers Puck's lame excuse for being so late 'I needed to clear my head of all the shit going on'. Puck nods and Kurt hugs him even tighter. "I can't believe you spent the day trying to buy a Christmas present for me after we fought that morning." He says. "I love you so much it scares me sometimes." He says grinning, pecking Puck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I told some of you that this chhapter would be longer but it kinda wrote itself, there was nothing I could do (I thought chapters writing themselves were a legend, well it's not !).**

**Please Review ?**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


End file.
